Competition: Is this love?
by puchan87
Summary: An alternate story for Competition. Nozomi only loves Eri, and Maki is left to cope with her unrequited feelings for the shrine maiden. can just be read as a stand alone, don't have to read competition. NozoEri/MakiAnju
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternative story for competition, Nozomi was already set on Eri and none of those little moments between the three happened. Maki is trying to cope with what happened when she walked in on Eri and Nozomi kissing in chapter 9.

I Don't own LoveLive

* * *

Chapter 1

"MAKI-CHAN! WAIT!" Nozomi ran after the girl, not wanting to lose sight of Maki, she forced herself to run as fast as she could. When Nozomi finally managed to grab ahold of Maki's hand they were at the school entrance. The entrance was abandon, the only thing that could be heard were Nozomi's and Maki's frantic breathing. When Nozomi finally caught her breath she looked at Maki to say something "Maki-chan please w—" Nozomi was once again cut off, this time it was Maki's lips however. Nozomi stood there frozen, too shocked to do anything, so Maki decided to take advantage of Nozomi's shock to deepen the kiss.

As soon as Nozomi felt Maki's tongue attempt to break through her lips, she pulled away and pushed Maki, the hand that grabbed Maki was now covering her lips "Maki-chan… I'm sorry…"

Maki looked at her with conflicted eyes, there was it was a mix of pain and anger. "Nozomi… Why is it always Eri?" Maki stared at Nozomi fully aware that Nozomi had just rejected her. What she saw in the room was a clarification that Nozomi wanted Eri, it made her despite the blond even more, knowing that Nozomi will never want her. It was Eri, it was always Eri she was just foolish enough to hope otherwise.

Nozomi couldn't answer she knew what Maki meant but she couldn't admit to her why, Maki wasn't ready to hear the truth. Maki looked so fragile as if any sort of word that would come out of Nozomi's mouth will break her. Nozomi didn't dare speak and that was all Maki needed, a reason to get away from her first love, who was now sadly her first heartbreak. Maki ran as fast as she could without turning back she didn't care about the rain, she just needed to run away. Nozomi was about to run after her when a pair of hands stopped her from going. Nozomi turned to see Eri desperately clinging on to her.

"Nozomi… Please don't go" Eri pleaded "Please… Just stay with me" was her words as she inched closer to Nozomi.

"Erichi…" and Nozomi let it happened she allowed Eri's lips to kiss her again only this time it was welcomed. **_I'm sorry Maki-chan…_**

Maki was still running, where she was going she didn't know and she didn't really care she just wanted to be away from there. Away from Eri and her heart ached for admitting it but she needed to be away from Nozomi too. **_What the hell was I thinking!? Did I really believe that I stood a chance? Against Eri…_** Maki never wanted to admit it, but Maki knew despite her best effort to show Nozomi that she loved her, in the end it would still be Eri, it was always Eri. She was merely prolonging the inevitable now her foolish hope had gotten her hurt, more than she had ever thought it would. Maki cursed at the thought of love if this was how it would be in the end she'd rather not feel it ever again.

Maki finally stopped running when fatigue caught up to her, she had no idea where she had ended at, but she didn't care. Maki just allowed herself to collapse on her knees. The hard concrete probably bruised and scraped her knees but that pain didn't matter, nothing could compare to the sting she was felt in her heart.

"Nishikino-san?" Someone called out to her, but Maki didn't bothered to look, she didn't want to. Whoever it was though, they were now shielding her from the rain not like it made a difference Maki was completely drenched. "Nishikino-san are you alright?"

Now they were just persistent Maki just wanted to be alone but whoever this person was just didn't take the hint. Maki glanced up to look at the one bothering her, she tried to glare at them but her tear stained face just made her look pitiful, even the pouring rain couldn't hide her puffy red eyes. "…Yuuki Anju-san…" Anju gave Maki a faint smile, whatever happened to the girl clearly wasn't pleasant and obviously where they were at now was no place for a conversation.

"Nishikino-san would you like to accompany me for a while?" Anju offered Maki looked like she was going to refuse when Anju continued "Perhaps somewhere dry, so you can freshen up, I don't think you'd like anyone else to see you like this" Maki wanted to refuse, she really did. Unfortunately Anju was right she couldn't possibly go home to her parents like this, they weren't going to stop interrogating her of what happened. Specially her papa, she was in no mood to explain what happened, she never even told them that she liked girls sure she knew her papa would be understanding, but she didn't want to talk about her love story gone heartbreak.

Maki nodded and reached for the hand offered to her, she followed Anju when Maki looked around she realized that she had gone somewhere in Akiba, where exactly was beyond her. Wherever they were going Maki just hoped it was somewhere close, because she was beginning to feel cold.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I realized this is probably not a ship at all but I thought it would be interesting to write about since Anju and Nozomi seems to have some similarities.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 I realized that love development will probably be slow and character are slightly OOC, but I'm trying to make it so Anju and Maki didn't just suddenly get together. I'm also just trying to make up Anju's character so her back story and all are just made up.

I also appreciate the review jeanette12 I'm glad someone besides me can enjoy this random pairing.

and of course I don't own LoveLive

Chapter 2

"Nishikino-san I left some clothes for you to use while your uniform dries" Anju announced, she waited to hear a reply from Maki and when she was about to knock again, she heard a faint 'thanks' satisfied Anju walked back to her room and settled on her bed. **_I wonder what happened to her to be in such a state? Crying on the streets in a middle of a storm, she's lucky I found her before the storm actually started…_** Anju played with her hair as she thought of her current situation with Maki. She didn't really gave it much thought when she asked Maki to follow her Maki jst looked so broken and lost she couldn't possibly leave her in the streets. Even if they hardly knew each other she could at least admit that she respected the girl being a part of the rival group U's, Maki was a vital part of U's success.

Anju was interrupted when Maki walked in her room, wearing a loose fitting shirt and a pair of shorts. For a moment Maki just stood by the door unsure of what to do or where she should go.

"You don't have to be so stiff Nishikino-san, please have a sit" Anju gestured for Maki to sit on the chair close to her bed.

Once Maki settled on the chair she decided to speak "I… I uh…" Maki stutter she was quite nervous to be around Anju and she was embarrassed of the state Anju found her in. "Thanks for helping me" Maki finally said with a slight blush.

"It wasn't a big deal Nishikino-san" Anju smilled sweetly at Maki whatever the girl went through must have been painful. "But if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out there?" no answer Maki just went completely silent and Anju had figured that it was too soon to be asking this, and she hardly knew Maki this was expected. The only thing they had in common was that they were school idols "My apologies Nishikino-san I didn't mean to pry, I'll get us some tea" Anju stood up from her seat and walked to the door.

"Yuuki-san" Maki called

"Yes?"

Part of Maki wanted to talk, about what happened. To have someone listen to her current predicament, there was something about Anju that felt comforting enough. "Nothing" but for now Maki wanted to just drown in silence. And so Anju left and Maki let the tears flow again, hopefully she would be done by the time Anju returned

Anju knocked on the door with a tray of tea and snack in hand, it was weird to knock on her own bedroom but she figured Maki might appreciate it. After a few minutes Maki opened the door for Anju, she noted the fresh hint of swelling on Maki's eyes and she knew her suspicions were right Maki had probably cried again when she left the room.

"I made some chamomile tea, it's perfect for relaxing" Anju explained as she settled the tea in front of Maki "uhm… Nishikino-san would you also like to call your parent?" Anju wondered to which only confused Maki

"What for?" Maki voiced her confusion

"Ara... They just announced a storm had settled in Akihabara and advice not to travel at the moment. Trains are still functioning but getting to a station is quite difficult at the moment" Anju explained

Maki only nodded at Anju's explanation **_That means I might be stuck here…_** Maki searched her still wet bag for her phone, when she opened it she had a few miss calls and text from both Eri and Nozomi, which she ignores Maki quickly looked up the news and as Anju said it may be too dangerous to go out at the moment. **_I wonder if Nozomi and Eri are okay?_** Maki wondered, she was hurt yes but that didn't mean she didn't care about them. before contacting her Parent Maki looked at Anju first and asked "Uhh… Yuuki-san if it's not much of a trouble…" Maki blushed unable to finish her question, she wasn't used to being the one in need and much less asking it from a practical stranger.

Anju giggled at Maki's blush "Nishikino-san I wouldn't kick you out to the storm, you're welcome to stay here until the weather calms down" Anju answered, "and you can call me Anju" Anju never realized just how cute tsundere's could be, she wished there was someone like Maki in her group, but Erena and Tsubasa were both so head strong and quite straight forward.

"Thank you" Maki mumbled with a blush still on her face "Maki is fine too A-Anju" Maki added her blush intensifying which made Anju giggled more.

* * *

"Erichi" Nozomi pulled away from the kiss honestly she enjoyed that kiss from Eri and as much as she liked it she needed to breath, as soon as they stopped Eri's phone started to ring. Eri quickly answered since the call was from Arisa

"Hello Arisa?" Eri started, the conversation went on for a few minutes and Nozomi waited patiently for Eri to finish "Alright I'll be there soon"

"Erichi?" Nozomi called waiting for Eri to explained what was going on

"Arisa said I should head home since there's a storm coming in soon" Eri explained, she looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't know how to say it.

"That's probably for the best" Nozomi said as she pulled out her own phone and dialed Maki hoping to at least get a hold of the girl, just to know she was alright, but no one picked up. So she decided to leave her a few text hoping to somehow reach the girl, she would try to call her again later.

Eri watched Nozomi fidget with her phone, she didn't need to see the phone to know what Nozomi was trying to do. Eri cared for Maki too and she wanted to know if the girl was okay, but watching Nozomi worry so much about her just maked Eri clenched her fist from jealousy. So without thinking Eri spoke "Nozomi will you stay at my place tonight" She knew asking this probably wasn't fair but Eri couldn't help it her jealousy often brought out her clingy side. Sure Nozomi didn't give her an answer but she wanted to hold Nozomi longer.

Nozomi stopped what she was doing to look at Eri. "Erichi…" Nozomi thought of turning her down but she couldn't stand to reject the pleading look Eri continued to give her. Eri knew Nozomi was weak to her selfish demand and right now Eri was using it to her advantage "A… Alright" and so they headed back to the student council room to gather their things and head to Eri's place.

* * *

that's it for now, hopefully I can update quicker, but majority of my free time is currently going to MonterHunter with that Behemoth event TT_TT

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Since chapter 1 and 2 we're both short I wanted to get 3 out as soon as possible.

jeanette12 thanks again for another review, lol I probably made Eri a lot more possessive, but i kind of have this image of her being selfish and Nozomi being more considerate about others. But don't worry they'll be more understanding of Maki, it's just for the plot XD We'll have a few AnjuXMaki moments in the next few chapters but so far it'll be platonic. in time they'll fall in love!

Again love live is not mine

Chapter 3

The Next day Maki woke up to the sound of heavy rain, the room was unfamiliar, so she tried to remember what happened yesterday. The first thing that flashed through Maki's mind was Nozomi and Eri, now she wished she didn't try to remember, because tears immediately fell from her face, and she let out a few sobs. Maki continued to cry until she felt arms wrap around her shoulder, she didn't know who they had belong to, so she immediately went stiff until she heard a familiar voice attempting to comfort her

"Shh…It's okay Maki… it's okay" Anju attempted to say soothing words. she thought it might have been a bad idea to come to the girl's aid when she felt Maki stiff but when Maki finally calmed down, Maki leaned into Anju's embrace and let the rest of her tears out. Taking a risk to hold the girl want's such a bad a idea, at least now Maki's sobs were starting to die down.

"I… I'm sorry Yuuki-san I didn't mean to wake you" Maki said pulling away from Anju's hold and wiped her tears

 ** _Ara… were back to yuuki-san again_** Anju thought "it's okay Maki, I was already getting up anyway and it's Anju remember" Anju explained getting up from the bed and stretching.

"Right… Anju" Maki mumbled to herself, at this point she felt like she was taking too much from the A-rise member. Anju had let her stay at her place while there was a storm, gave Maki her bed while she slept on the futon and now she was bothering Anju by comforting her while she cried. Not to mention that she had no clothes and would probably need to continue borrow from Anju. Maki just hoped that the storm will pass soon, she felt bad for taking too much from the older woman.

When Anju finished folding the futon, she looked at Maki with curious eyes, Anju felt the stare linger on her for a while though she paid it no mind thinking that Maki might have wanted to say something but when Maki didn't speak it just made her more curious "Maki are you okay?" She finally asked and it seemed to have returned Maki back into reality, Anju chuckled at Maki, everything seems to make her blush and it was just adorable.

"Y-yeah" Maki replied

Anju smiled "I'm going to make breakfast feel free to come down when you're ready"

Maki watched Anju leave the room. **_Honestly how many more embarrassing moments was she going to see_** Maki used her hands to cover her blushed stained face. Maki hardly even knew Anju and the girl had comforted her while she cried. **_Mouuu…_** Maki reached for her phone. **_that's right I never opened their messages…_** Maki tapped on her phone and opened the messages from Nozomi

 _Nozomi_

 _Maki-chan, where are you?_

Nozomi

 _Maki-chan they said there's a storm coming in, are you home now?_

Nozomi

 _Please be safe_

Nozomi

 _Maki-chan please talk to me…_

Maki begun to feel the guilt build up, yes Nozomi and Eri broke her heart but of course they still care, but Maki just didn't have it in her to actually talk to them last night. **_That last text was sent a few hours ago did she not sleep at all…_** after a few minutes of just staring and pondering Maki finally decided to send Nozomi a quick _I'm okay_. Maki thought about say more but there was really nothing else to say. 7 am in the morning and Maki was already feeling a horrible head ache… Maki glanced at her phone again staring at Eri's name in her unread messages she tapped to open it.

 _Eri_

 _Maki I'm sorry_

That was it, Maki exited out of it thinking that there was nothing to be said to Eri at least not now. She knew she'll eventually talk and forgive Eri, because she was an important friend, but right now Maki was too broken to even consider accepting her apology. After checking the messages from her parent and a message from Honoka to stay safe from the storm Maki finally made her way down to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen Anju greeted her "Hello Maki, I'm making an English breakfast, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah" was Maki's reply was she sat down on one of the chairs Anju followed soon laying a plate with bacon, sausage and eggs with a side of mushroom and cherry tomato. The food looked good and Maki didn't realized how hungry she actually was until Anju set her place down. of course those cherry tomatoes just made the pate even more appealing

"Would you like tea or coffee?" Anju questioned as she made her way to retrieve two cups from the drawers, she filled one cup with tea that was already brewed.

"Tea is fine" Maki answered and Anju filled another cup with tea brought it to Maki.

Maki looked around the empty kitchen, she couldn't help her curiosity and asked "Where are your parents?" a bit blunt but it was too late to back out now. Maki was curious it was a big house but no one was here besides them and Anju only made a plate for two so that confirmed that it really was just them

"They don't really come home" Anju nonchalantly answered as she ate her food, she glanced at Maki and as she expected Maki was waiting for her to continue. Anju sighed but continued talking "My parents divorced a long time ago, I live with my Mother but she's usually away for work" Anju finished and she continued to eat her food. Maki did the same breakfast was fairly quiet when they finished Anju stopped and looked at Maki.

"Ne, why were you out in the rain last night?" Anju asked, she wanted to know what happened to Maki since yesterday but the girl was in no condition to talk, she seemed a bit better now however.

Maki didn't say anything she just looked down on the table, Anju not wanting to push Maki too much started to gather the plates and cups when she was at the sink she heard Maki say something. "I… I wanted to get away…" it was in such a low voice that Anju almost missed it, she settled the dishes by the sink and walked back to Maki, she kneeled next to Maki and held her hands

"If you need someone to talk to, I can listen" Anju didn't meddle often with other people's affair, but when Anju heard Maki whisper Nozomi's name in her sleep, she had a feeling Maki might have had her heartbroken. She could empathize with Maki, Anju had her heartbroken a few months back. She wished she had someone to run to and talk her feelings out, but unfortunately she had to cope on her own. After all her only close friends were Erena and Tsubasa she couldn't actually talk to them about each other, talking to Tsubasa about how she had feelings for Erena would have made everything a mess. So she kept to herself allowing her closest friends' love to blossom, while she cried at night, Anju's constantly said to herself 'cry it all tonight, but be strong tomorrow.

Maki kept her head low as tears started to flow from her eyes again, Anju patiently waited by Maki's side when Maki finally decided to turn to Anju the broken expression the young girl had, hurt Anju as well. Perhaps it was because Anju knew how painful it was to lose the person you loved to someone else that she wanted to comfort Maki as much as she could. So she instinctively stood up and wrapped her arms around Maki embracing the girl in a comforting hug, and Maki sobbed allowing the last of her pain to be known. She didn't know how loud she was being but she couldn't stop the tears and silent plead for Nozomi, Anju just held her feeling the tight grip the girl had on her shirt she pondered why was love so painful.

* * *

Going to end it here. Now there's a little bit more information about Anju. I'll probably update until next friday, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello so, here is chapter 4. Things are going to pick up soon, a bit more drama. More Anju/Maki time

I don't own LoveLive

Chapter 4

After Maki's breakdown in the kitchen Anju had insisted that they should sit down on the couch in the living room. Maki had been sitting on the couch her sobs were now dying down, Anju continued to pat her back trying her best to give as much comfort as she can to the younger girl.

"I-I'm in l-love with N-Nozomi" Maki finally managed to speak, she hardly knew Anju but the horrible feeling of sorrow was eating her inside she had to at least talked about it to someone. Nozomi and Eri were the closest to her but it's not like she can talk to them about this. After them was Hanayo and Rin but knowing the two it wouldn't end well, Hanayo was sweet and kind if she saw Maki crying she'll probably hold her and cry with her then Rin would probably do the same.

Anju listened to Maki confessed her feeling for her group mate, knowing U's it probably didn't end in the red head's favor, considering Nozomi was completely attached to Ayase Eri. The connection she saw between the two was like Tsubasa and Erena, it was painfully real to Anju. She didn't need to be in the group to know that Nozomi was infatuated with the blond Russian of U's.

"but E-Eli..." Maki continued "I-I thought I could stand a chance… b-b-but I was just fooling myself" Maki finished through gritted teeth and a fresh set of tears staining her face.

Anju pulled the girl in another embrace, unlike her Maki had the guts to fight for her love she admired that about the girl. She merely stood and willingly gave away the one she loved without even saying a word of her affection. "I… I understand Maki" Anju admitted, Maki pulled back from the embrace to give Anju a questioning look.

Anju gave her a sad smile "I was in loved with someone too" Anju closed her eyes, it was a few months back and although she had move on the memory was still sometimes painful "and it didn't end in my favor either… unlike you though I wasn't brave enough to fight for her, let alone tell her…"

Maki wiped the few tears that were still on her faceand stilled her breathing "B-brave? I think it was just stupid" Maki hated it, putting herself up front like that, she hated that she thought she could win, she hated that she had hope, where did that hope got her now she was just a crying mess in the arms of a practical stranger. If she had not stood her ground maybe she could have walked away from her feelings for Nozomi.

"Do you regret it?" Anju asked.

The question stopped Maki from her loathsome thoughts, did she regret attempting to fighting for Nozomi? **_Did I? I know i hate how I feel now... but..._** She wasn't sure. "I… I don't know"

"Maki at least you had closure"

Maki didn't quite understand what Anju meant, wasn't it better to have just kept quiet. Anju didn't confess to whoever she was in loved with, and she seemed to have handled it better.

Anju sensing Maki's confusion, she continued talking "I lost Erena to Tsubasa, I watched the one I loved be taken from me without a fight. I… I kept it all to myself and I coped all on my own" Anju was starting to feel tears trying to escape her eyes. "For the first month was the toughest… I constantly asked myself 'what could have been if I had just tried to tell her?' because I was too afraid to tell her I had to act like nothing was wrong… even though I was falling apart inside. The nights I spent crying myself to sleep..." Anju finished with few tears falling from her eyes.

"Even if you did tell her, it would still have been with Tsubasa" Maki reasoned, what was the point if Erena was already with someone else.

"That's true" Anju agreed "But at least I would have known for sure and I wouldn't have spent asking myself 'What if' I could have focused on moving on"

"but…" Maki wanted to argue, it didn't really made any sense to her.

"It's just regrets Maki" Anju wiped the tears from her face and gave a weak smile to Maki "Though I managed to get pass all of them, I just wished I was able to talk it out."

Maki stared at Anju there was a little part of her that realized that if she had stayed quiet then, she would have had to pretend nothing was wrong and to be honest she didn't know how well would that turn out for her. **_Having closure…_** for now she decided to leave it at that, talking to Anju made her feel a little better. Perhaps it because Anju went through heartbreak as her that she could feel more connected to her now.

Any further conversation was stopped by a faint sound of a phone, Maki recognized that tone it was her parent's ring tone. Maki stood up and hurried back to Anju's room to retrieve it, her parents probably wanted to know how she was doing. Anju watched the girl leave, she silently wondered what Maki will do next. Being in the same group as the girl you loved and her lover wasn't going to be easy. **_She's going to have a hard time that's for sure…_** Anju didn't know why but in that moment she decided that was going to support Maki, she was going to be what she didn't have when she was lost and heartbroken.

* * *

 _meanwhile_

"Onee-chan!" Arisa called from the kitchen she had tried her best to make breakfast for her sister and Nozomi. Yesterday when the two girls' arrived, they had both obviously been crying and her sister had an ugly red mark on her left cheek. She had tried to ask what happened but her sister brushed it off and head straight to bed with Nozomi in tow. "Onee-chan! Nozomi-Onee-san!" Aris called again time this time she made her way to her sister's room when there was still no answer she knocked at the door and called again. When they still didn't answer Arisa quietly opened the door and peeked her head inside.

What she show wasn't really enough to scar her, it did however confirmed her assumptions on her sister's sexuality. Her sister laid on her back while Nozomi was practically on top of her, resting her head on Eri's chest, Eri had her arms wrapped around Nozomi keeping her in a protective embrace. They were rather cute together and she really wouldn't mind having Nozomi as her real sister. Walking in as quietly as she could Arisa took a photo of the girls no doubt her sister would be interested on seeing this later, for now though a few more minute on sleep probably wouldn't hurt them.

* * *

"Yes I'm okay papa" Maki answered the concerned man over the phone "You don't have to send anyone to get me. Once the rain slows down I'll head home" Maki told her Dad, sometimes she couldn't believe how overprotective her dad can be. "I'll be careful, okay, bye. I love you and mama too" Maki finally hung up, she tapped her phone a few more times to check the weather. Anju had been nice enough to take care of her Maki didn't really want to overstay her welcome.

While Maki was busy looking at her phone Anju knocked at the door and it slowly opened "Maki I forgot to mention that your uniformed had been dried"

"Ah thanks" Maki skimmed the news report about the current storm, it was considerably weaker than it was last night and it looked like traffic had return to normal. "I think I'll be going soon, the storm is already passing" Maki stated

Anju only nodded to Maki "Your uniform is in the room next to the bathroom if you want to change"

"Uhm…" Maki looked at the clothes she was currently wearing, she wanted to offer to wash it but she thought it would be weird to take them when Anju can just wash them as soon as she left.

"You can just leave my clothes in there" Anju smiled realizing what Maki was contemplating. "I can wash them"

Maki nodded and exited the room following the same path she walked last night. She quickly changed into her uniformed and made her way back to Anju's room to get her things, which was just her phone and her still semi wet bag at least her books were somewhat dried inside. When she was done she told Anju she would be leaving and made her way to the front door

Anju followed Maki to the front door of the house "Do you have everything with you?" Anju asked making sure Maki didn't leave behind any of her things.

"Yeah" Maki answered "uhm… t-thank you again…" Maki blushed and averted eye contact with Anju.

"You're welcome. Oh may I borrow your phone Maki?" Anju requested

"uhm… okay?" Maki didn't really give it much thought she handed Anju her phone and watch the girl tap on it

"Here, I put my number in, if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call" Anju only smiled at Maki as she handed the phone back to its owner who now had a blush that rivaled her hair. "Oh! Wait! one more thing" Anju opened the small closet door by the entrance and retrieved a red umbrella "You should take this" she offered "wouldn't want to find you drenched in the streets again" Anju joked, which only made Maki blush even more if it was possible.

Maki grabbed the offered umbrella and begun to exit the house, but before she was fully out she looked at Anju one last time "thank you again… you uh… helped me a lot… not just from the storm but with my problems too" Maki Thanked her one last time and quickly left the house, not waiting for what Anju might have to say. Anju just smiled at the close door Nishikino Maki was one cute girl, their interaction was brief but she hoped that the girl can consider her a friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'll be updating the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo I'm here for another update! expect the next 2 chapters be updated fast since, i kind of just ended up writing them all together. had to separate them so they wouldn't end up as a giant chapter. chapter 6 is still pretty long though...

jeanette12 Thank you for you continual review of this story! it means a lot!  
Also a thanks to those who favorite and follow this story, I hope you guys are enjoying it.

Also Drama warming

Anyways here is it, I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own LoveLive

Chapter 5

The next day was unfortunately the day Maki had been dreading, Monday it meant she had to go to school and see the others, mainly she dreaded seeing Nozomi and Eri. Of course Maki could avoid them during school hour that was easy enough, but practice was different. She could avoid them then too, but knowing Nozomi she'll be confronted right away. Maki considered skipping practice but that might alarm the others even more. It was already bad that Rin and Hanyo kept asking her if she was alright, if she skipped practice they might hover over her then who knew what would happen. she could pretend to be sick, but knowing Honoka she would insist on cancelling practice to visit her, for now she wanted to keep what happened to herself.

And so her she was slowly Making her way to the roof with Hanyo and Rin in front of her. Maki debated if she should really go up there, she didn't want to see Eri most of all she was still mad at the blond. Nozomi wasn't any better either, her heart ache just from the thought of her. Maki had been ignoring all of Nozomi's attempt to talk to her, all the miss calls she had in her phone were currently all Nozomi. So what was she going to do when she reached the top? **_How was Anju able to do this?_** Maki thought to herself.

Sadly Maki didn't have enough time to think about that, before she knew it she was on her last step of the stairs. Rin burst through the door like she always did yelling how pump she was for practice and Hanayo calmly followed after her. Maki stopped beside the door she wasn't sure who was already up there and she wanted to think about this before anyone could see her.

"NICO! NOZOMI-NYA! I'M SO EXCITED!" Rin yelled once again.

"You're energetic as always Rin" Maki heard Eri's voice. Pain and fear suddenly took over her, Maki carefully took a step back. What was worse was hearing Nozomi's name, the name that used to bring so much joy to her was now causing her heart to shatter in a million pieces. _**Run... I...**_ ** _I can't… I don't want to face them._** Maki thought, Hanayo looked back and when she noticed that Maki was nowhere to be found she walked back to the door to look for the missing red head, when she saw Maki rooted on the stairs she curiously approached. Maki had not been herself all day, she spaced out most of the time and barely responded to Rin and her. "Maki-chan are you okay?" When Hanayo placed a hand on Maki's shoulder she noticed that Maki was trembling.

Rin noticed Hanayo wasn't beside her trotted back to the door to check her best fellow first years "Kayo-chin What's wrong nya?"

Hanayo only shook her head and gestured at the trembling Maki "Maki-chan? Are you okay nya?" Rin spoke louder than Hanayo as an attempt to get Maki's attention. unfortunately it didn't work but did managed to get Nozomi's attention. abruptly cut her conversation with Nico from the sound of the name, Nozomi quickly made her way to the door to see Maki. "Maki-chan"

As soon as Maki heard Nozomi call her name, all of her thoughts halted, her emotions flooded her sense and she was ones again overcome by immense pain that told her to escape. **_I cant do this._** Maki brushed off Hanayo's hand and took another step back.

When Maki heard footsteps get closer to her she knew who it would be and before it could get reach her, Maki gave in to her instinct and ran, ignoring the calls from Nozomi, Hanayo and Rin. she dashed down the stairs into the semi-empty hallway, Maki felt herself bump into a couple of students, each one yelling something she didn't really bother to understand.

"Ah Maki-chan where are you going?" Honoka asked when she saw the figure running down the hall, Maki gave no respond and ran pass her. Honoka watch her run, and collide into an unsuspecting Umi and they both tumbled on the floor, with Umi on her back and Maki on her knees directly in front of umi. Honoka rushed to aid her friends. "Maki-chan, Umi-chan are you alright?"

Kotori who was walking with Umi, helped her get up. "I'm okay" Umi assured, while dusting herself.

Honoka turned to her junior "Maki-chan?" Honoka called out to her again, when Maki didn't respond or make any attempt to get up she begun to get worried. "Maki-chan let me help you" Honoka said as she crouched down next to the girl, she paused when she got close enough to noticed the tears on Maki's face. "MAKI-CHAN DID YOU GET HURT!?" Honoka unsure of what to do begun to panic.

The frantic voice got Umi's and Kotori's attention "Maki Are you okay?" Umi attempted to ask but was only met by silence. Kotori attempted to check Maki if she had any obvious injuries but Maki didn't even flinched or blush from Kotori's touch, she stayed rooted on the floor, until they all heard Nozomi's voice calling for Maki.

Honoka saw Maki visibly flinched. She watched the red head finally stood up, Honoka turned to Nozomi's approaching figure. **_Eh? did Maki-chan do something wrong? What's going on here?_** Honoka looked back at Maki just in time to see her try and run again, but before Maki could get away Honoka instinctively grabbed her wrist.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka asked, she was confused on what was happening, the only thing that was clear was that Maki was trying to run away from Nozomi. "Maki-chan what's going on?"

Maki was frantically trying to get out of Honoka's hold, she watched as Nozomi get closer and closer and it scared her, made her fight more. Honoka's hold on her was strong and it hurt her as she fought, but the tightening pain on her chest and panic thoughts in her head made her ignore the pain she felt on her wrist. Still she was too weak to fight off Honoka, a sense of hopeless loomed over her. Maki involuntarily whimpered and a choked up sob escaped her lips. She looked at Honoka with pleading eyes a look that made Honoka broke inside, what had happend to the usually composed red head "P-p-please l-let go… I-I c-c-can't… Please…" Maki begged, Kotori's eyes watered as she witness Maki's usually calm eyes be shrouded by immense pain. Umi placed a hand on Honoka's shoulder askingfor her to let go of Maki. The girl in front of them now wasn't the strong levelheaded Maki they knew, right now she looked so defeated.

Honoka's hold loosen from both Umi's gesture and Maki's pleading, she didn't know what was going on but Maki needed to go. So she did and watched Maki run just as soon as Nozomi had reached them and Honoka knew there was someone else she had to stop. Honoka held Nozomi in place, stopping the older girl from getting any closer from the red head. Honoka looked at Umi who only nodded and ran after Maki, whatever happened Maki wasn't ready to face it.

"HONOKA LET GO" Nozomi fought to get out of her hold, she was desperate to get to Maki "I NEED TO TALK TO HER!"

"Nozomi-chan calm down" Honoka tried her best to keep her rooted but Nozomi was stronger than Maki "What are you even going to say to her!?" Honoka asked and that seemed to stop Nozomi

"I… I don't know" Nozomi stopped fighting, Honoka was right. What was she going to say to Maki? She wanted to apologize but what then. Was she going to tell Maki that she loved Eri and that she only saw her as a friend, did she even have the guts to say that to the red head? Either way she was going to do more harm than good, she had hurt Maki enough. Nozomi bowed her head and let her tears out. _**what was I planning on doing when I reached Maki?**_ Nozomi never even thought about it until now, she didn't think about Maki's feelings, just like how she pretended to not know about Maki's feelings for her. She didn't consider how it might affect the younger girl.

"Let's head to the club room okay?" As soon as Honoka said that Eri arrived and held Nozomi in her arms. Nozomi clung to Eri like her life dependent on it. Honoka exchanged a brief glances with Kotori, at this point they were starting to get an idea on what happened, but they didn't dare say anything. The four of them headed to the clubroom, the rest of the girls were called and practice had been cancelled. Umi was the last to arrive unfortunately she lost sight of Maki. They sat down and listen to Eri's and Nozomi's story, they only hoped that someone could reach out to their pianist and help her come back.

* * *

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! the next chapter will take a few days before I upload it. I still need to revise it and all.


	6. Chapter 6

Took a little long but here's Chapter 6,  
Oh... and there's now KotoUmi and HonoNico, there's so much ships now, but the main focus is always going to be AnjuMaki/MakiAnju

I don't own LoveLive

Chapter 6

Maki didn't really think things through, well to be fair she wasn't thinking at all. She instinctively ran away from everyone without bothering of gathering her stuff, now she was somewhere with nothing but her phone. Maki internally scolded herself for being so brash, now what was she going to do. **_Damn it!_** Maki franticly wiped the tears from her face as she walked down the streets. When she thought she walked far enough from school she enter a part and took a seat, how many more times was she going to do this, run away from Nozomi and Eri by now the rest of U's must have known what was going on.

Maki took a moment to calm herself she had to stop crying it was already getting a lot of attention from random passersby. Maki could have gone home but she knew her Mama was still there, and she didn't want to explain to her what happened, besides knowing her friends from U's someone was going to go to her house and return her things. There was a slight chance that Eri or Nozomi might join and honestly Maki didn't want to take that chance. She knew what Nozomi wanted to say but she couldn't handle it, not right now everything still felt raw, the pain, and the memories, she didn't know how to handle it all. Part of her knew she was only running away from the truth, but what could she do. Her thoughts were clouded by pain and her instinct demanded her to stay away from what was hurting her.

Maki was in the middle of her thoughts when her phone rang, she glanced down to see Honoka's name. She took a moment debating if she should answer it or not, she didn't have much time to think about it when her phone stopped ringing. Then it chimed one more time. This one was a message from the same person, Maki tapped her phone to open it.

 _Honoka_

 _Maki-chan, where are you? I have your bag._

Maki didn't know if she should tell Honoka, she was still worried about Nozomi and Eri finding her. As if Honoka knew, what was Maki thinking another message was sent reassuring her.

 _Honoka_

 _Nozomi-chan and Eri-chan went home. I'll meet you by myself I promise~_

Maki sighed and gave in she, she was upset but she needed her things and if there was anyone who could convince the others to leave Maki alone it was Honoka. Trusting their leader, Maki sent Honoka a message to meet Maki at her house. Maki wasted enough time and by the time she arrived home her Mama should be gone for work.

* * *

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori called, worry evident on her face.

"What did Maki say Honoka?" Umi asked equally curious and worried as her girlfriend.

"She told me to meet her at her house" Honoka answered, the second years along with Nico stayed in the clubroom after hearing Nozomi and Eri's story they asked everyone to head home and take a rest. Honoka of course volunteered to take Maki's bag to her, Rin and Hanayo protested saying they could do it, but Honoka insisted knowing she needed to get answers from the red head.

"I should probably go by myself" Honoka stated

"But Honoka-chan we might be able to help her too" Kotori argued

Honoka just shook her head no "I don't think any of us understands Maki-chan's situation and besides Maki-chan wouldn't want a big company"

"I think Honoka is right Kotori" Umi surprisingly agreed with Honoka, Honoka might be unreliable at times but when it came down to it, Honoka was someone everyone trust.

"Ehh… Umi-chan too" Kotori pouted she wanted to check on Maki too, over the time she had grown closer to the girl after all.

"Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are right Kotori-chan" Nico stated finally breaking her silence she walked over to Honoka "Maki-chan can be quiet difficult, but Honoka-chan is stubborn she might be able to handle her"

Honoka nodded then smiled at her girlfriend's compliment.

Kotori who was still pouting finally agreed, Umi could only pat the girl's head to comfort her. "For now it's for the best Kotori"

"We'll leave it to you Honoka-chan" Nico said she gave Honoka a quick peck on the lips "For luck" then head straight for the door leaving a dumbfounded Honoka and a blushing Umi who screamed "SHAMELESS" from the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Nozomi" as soon as Eri and Nozomi made it to Nozomi's apartment Eri pulled the shrine maiden into a tight embrace "I'm sorry for causing all this"

Nozomi returned the embrace and tightly held onto Eri "It's not yout fault Erichi"

"It is... But" Eri pulled away from the embrace and cupped Nozomi's face, she stared into Nozomi's eyes "Nozomi I love you"

Nozomi was ecstatic, she had waited so long to hear those words come from Eri's lip, but they were in a difficult situation. Being together with her Erichi she knew it will only hurt Maki even more and she already hurt the girl so much.

Eri noticed Nozomi's hesitation begun to speak up "Nozomi, I won't force my feelings on you" the lack of respond was beginning to make Eri doubt if she was really the person Nozomi wanted, maybe it was really Maki and she had just foolishly got in their way, and now Nozomi didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

"NO! that… that's not it Erichi" when Nozomi saw the pain in Eri's eyes, her chest tighten with even more pain. She was already hurting Maki she didn't want to do the same to Eri "I… I love you too… but…" the room became silent for a while until Eri decided to finally speak up

"Please Nozomi talk to me, I… I know what happened with Maki was terrible, but one of us was bound to get hurt… we both knew that…" Eri explained, **_I knew I was going to end up hurting Maki… but I couldn't stand to lose Nozomi…_** "I know I acted on my own that day Nozomi… but the thought of someone else holding you... I just couldn't stand it... and when I saw Maki kissed you I… I was so jealous I had to make sure you were mine" **_What I've done to Maki… no matter how many times I tell her sorry, it was_** _unforgivable._ Eri bowed her head and tears freely flowed admitting how she felt, the guilt that ate up her concision. the image of pain and broken look Maki gave her, during that day was permanently carved into her into her memories. Eri knew she was a horrible person for doing that to her friend, one who had trusted her so much "I-"

Eri's rambling was cut off by a pair of soft lips, Nozomi had heard enough. Nozomi had been so occupied with what she should do about Maki, that she didn't realized that Eri was also hurting. Nozomi pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Eri's "I'm sorry Erichi, if I had been honest with myself from the start then maybe we could have handle the situation with Maki better… I know she would have been hurt too but the situation might have been better and a lot easier for her" _**If I had just considered all our feelings...** then **Maybe**_

"It's both our fault… when Maki admitted her feelings, I should have been more patient and waited for you to act" Eri replied enjoying the momentarily warmth Nozomi offered "But I think the girls are right... at this point we have to wait for Maki" Eri sighed, hating what she was about to say next "For now… as much as I hate it… staying friends might be best," Eri forced out "Until Maki is better… I owe her that"

Nozomi gave a weak nod, there was nothing else they could do but wait for the red head, Any further attempts to communicate with her might make things worse. She needed time to heal and be able to accept Nozomi and Eri's relationship, until then Nozomi and Eri should avoid reminding Maki about their relationship. Hopefully they could mend their friendship.

* * *

Maki sat in her room she was currently waiting for Honoka, and she was mentally prepared herself for what Honoka would have to say. **_If she's going to try and convince me to talk to Nozomi and Eri, then there's no point in that._** Maki thought. **_I'm not ready to face them…_** To be honest Maki knew, she watched Nozomi since they day she realized she was in love. The way Nozomi would look at Eri with so much longing and love, it made Maki burn with jealousy. She thought she could fight the oblivious blond, but all she did was reveal their feelings for each other and inevitably push them together.

Maki sighed and she heard a chime from her phone, she glanced at her phone thinking it was Honoka. It was however from a different person, it bolt letter it said Anju Yuuki, Maki opened the message curious of what Anju had wanted.

 _Anju_

 _Today's practice was fun, how did yours go?_

Maki had a faint smile, she didn't understand why Anju had bothered to keep in contact with her. Since Anju had left her number on Maki's phone they had been talking to one another, Not that Maki was complaining talking to Anju was comforting. Anju understood what she was going through despite hardly knowing one another they had a mutual experience, that immediately made them connect.

Despite that Maki was still a bit unsure when part of her wanted to tell Anju everything that happened, her shy demeanor sometimes stopped her. she wanted to ask her how she faced Erena and Tsubasa every single day after having her heart broke. Anju was the only one she could ask for advice as far as she knew everyone in U's managed to get together with the one they loved even Umi managed to confess to Kotori. Making up her mind Maki sent a quick message to Anju to meet up when she had the time, as soon as she hit 'send' her doorbell rang. Maki hurried to the front door expecting to see Honoka.

"Hi! Maki-chan~" Honoka greeted

"Honoka" Maki muttered as she toyed with her hair

"I brought your bag" Honoka held up the bag to show Maki

"T-thanks" Maki was about to reach for her bag when Honoka pulled it out of her reach "Honoka" Maki glared

"Can I come in? I want to talk" Honoka asked, she came all this way no way she was just going to hand Maki her bag without getting some answers from the red head.

"What for?" Maki huffed, she knew Honoka was going to do this she just hoped to avoid it.

"Coooome ooonnn the sooner we talk the quicker you'll get rid of me" Honoka playfully pleaded, honestly Honoka and Rin were the only two that can get under Maki's skin. They were persistent and Maki just didn't know how to deal with that.

"Fine" Maki made way for Honoka to enter her house "But make it quick" Maki led them to her room, when they got there Honoka finally gave Maki her bag and sat down on Maki's bed. Maki walked to her desk and pulled the chair out so she could sit.

"Maki-chan" Honoka said in a serious tone that she rarely used "What are you planning on doing?"

 ** _Straight to the point as always_** Maki thought, she stayed silent unsure of her what she will do.

Honoka waited for Maki's answer.

"I… I honestly don't know Honoka…" Maki admitted, falling in love was already new to her, the situation now was completely beyond her. "If it was you Honoka… W-what would you do? If Nico-chan didn't… you know…"

The question caught Honoka off guard, she didn't expect to be asked that. She did think about the possibilities of Nico not returning her feelings, but she didn't have time to linger on it by the time she realized her feelings, Nico was already attempting to get her feelings across. "I… I don't know Maki-chan" Honoka admitted unfortunately she didn't have the answer her friend needed. "But… I know I wouldn't have given up so easily, but that's probably not going to help with your situation since…" Honoka trailed off

"Nozomi has Eri" Maki finished.

Honoka only nodded, they stayed silent for a while Honoka waiting for Maki to gather her thoughts.

"I-I t-think I need time" Maki suddenly said

"Time?" Honoka asked, urging Maki to continue

"Yea… I need to be away from U's" Maki finally said

"EH!?" Honoka exclaimed "But Maki-cha-"

"I'm not quitting" Maki explained "I just need to be away for a bit and find my answer and… I can't do that if I constantly see Nozomi and Eri"

"Maki-chan" Honoka looked at Maki with sympathetic eyes

"It h-hurts when I see them" Maki admitted few tears threated to escaped from her eyes

Honoka walked to the younger girl and pulled her in a tight hug "I understand Maki-chan" Honoka pulled back and looked at Maki's eyes "If you need anything you can always talk to me!" Honoka said with a wide grin

Maki smile "Thank you Honoka"

Maki walked Honoka out of her house, with permission from Honoka to skip practice for a while, Maki felt slightly relieved.

Honoka stopped and turn to Maki before she made her way out of the gate "Maki-chan please come back to us, okay?"

Maki only nodded, she hoped that she will, she hoped that she would be strong enough to overcome all of this and then maybe she can face Nozomi and Eri.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Next chapter will be the gate way for MakiAnju build up! Eventually I want to include Tsubasa and Erena in the stroy. I think it'll be fun to see them tease Anju a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello I'm back for another update, could have posted it sooner but my computer turned off before I could save my progress, so I had to redo everything for this chapter. After this chapter I might take a while to update, but it won't be too long since I am already working on the next one

Again thanks for reading my story

I don't own LoveLive

* * *

Chapter 7

"MAKI-CHAN NYA!" Rin excitedly called out as she pounce on the unsuspecting girl

"RIN!" Maki exclaimed surprised by the sudden weight on her back

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo laughed at her friends antics

"Hanayo! Stop laughing" Maki blushed as she tried to get away from Rin's hold, when Maki got out she gave a glare but it did nothing to the cat-like girl "Mouu…"

Rin gave a wide grin, she took Hanayo's hand and pulled her to the direction of their club room. When Rin turned to talk to Maki, she noticed Maki was walking to the other direction.

"Nya? Maki-chan clubroom is this way!" Rin shouted and pointed at the opposite direction Maki was walking to.

"…" Maki stopped walking and turned to her two friends "I'm not going…"

"WHAT NYA!" Rin quickly ran to Maki's side dragging a startled Hanayo with her "Why not nya?"

"Rin-chan" called to her friend, Hanayo understood why Maki would want to skip practice, after what Nozomi and Eri said yesterday Maki must be full of conflicting feelings.

"I'm sorry but I'm skipping, I already told Honoka" Maki begun to walk away not bothering to hear out her friends. She knew how caring they were, she didn't want them to be dragged in her emotions.

"Maki-chan!" Hanayo Hanayo yelled as loudly as she could "R-Rin and I we're here for you! s-s-so talk to us… when you're ready…" Hanayo whispered the last words, Maki almost didn't hear them.

Maki blushed, but smiled "thank you" Maki gave them a wave goodbye and begun to walk again. Encouraged by Hanayo and Rin Maki decided she wanted to get better as soon as she can, she didn't want to keep her closest friends waiting after all.

* * *

The rest of the U's gathered at the rooftop, when Rin and Hanayo entered Honoka turned her attention to Umi "Okay, let's start practice"

"Eh? but Maki isn't here yet Honoka" Umi stated

"Ehehe… did I forget to mention…" Honoka laughed wearily

" .KA." Umi glazed at the girl "What did Maki say yesterday?"

"U-Umi-chan I'm sure it just slipped Honoka-chan's mind" Kotori reasoned

"YEA! That's right I just forgot"

"Mou… But this was urgent Kotori you're way too soft on her…" Umi sighed and gave up there was no point at lecturing Honoka right now "But what did Maki say"

"Honoka-chan you talked to Maki-chan" When Nozomi heard Maki's name be mentioned by Umi she immediately walked up to the group to join the conversation.

"Yea" Honoka scratched the back of her head, now that she had everyone's attention she was getting nervous "She… uh… she said she needed some time off"

"Eh? she's not quitting is she?" Eri asked her usually calm face showed panic and worry **_I should have tried to talk to her sooner!_** "I should go talk to her"

"NO! Eri-chan" Honoka grabbed Eri's wrist to stop her from going "She's not quitting"

"Idiots" Nico muttered "She clearly just want time to herself" she glanced at Eri and Nozomi "Maki-chan is trying to pick herself up for her and for all of us"

Honoka nodded "That's why I told her to take as much time as she needs, so let's do what we can here while wait for her okay?" Honoka smiled trying to ease the worry from everyone

"NYA!" Rin jumped "Maki-chan is working hard! So let's do our best too!"

"Rin-chan is right" Hanayo agreed.

"Yes, let's do our best today!" Umi agreed "Let's begin"

 ** _Maki-chan is doing her best_** Nozomi had a sad smile **_Everyone is right, Maki-chan… thank you and I'm sorry we hurt you, but please come back soon_** Nozomi though and soon she took her place and practice started.

* * *

 _Anju_

 _We don't have practice tomorrow, would you like to meet up at a café in Akiba?_

Maki stared at the message Anju had sent her yesterday, after making up her mind to consult Anju she didn't think the older girl would meet her so soon. So here she was waiting in front of the café Anju told her about, she was currently waiting for the older girl to arrive.

"Maki!" Anju walked she picked up her pace to reach Maki sooner "Sorry I hope you didn't wait too long"

"N-no I just got here" Maki blushed, lying she got here fifteen minutes earlier. Sensing that Maki was lying Anju giggle the intensifying blush on Maki's face only confirmed her suspicion.

Deciding to give Maki a break Anju spoke "Shall we go inside?" Anju gestured for Maki to enter and she followed, they took a seat at a more secluded area of the cafe. Anju hoped Maki would be comfortable openly talk to her.

"I'll get us our drinks what would you like?" Anju asked as she stood

"Eh? I asked you to come I should treat you" Maki begun to stand from her seat when she was held down by Anju

"Consider it a bribe to be my friend" Anju winked, she giggled when Maki stuttered for a reply

"Mou… f-fine, a café latte is fine" Maki said as turned away from Anju as an attempt to hide her obvious blush

 ** _Tsunderes are so cute_** Anju thought then she made her way to the counter to get their drinks, after a few minutes she returned to Maki with a tray. "Here's your latte" Anju took a sip of her tea before speaking "So, What happened?"

Maki held her cup with both hands "I-I… I ran away from them again… yesterday I mean, today Honoka knows I wouldn't be attending practice"

Anju nodded and waited for Maki to continue

"I don't know how to do it…" Maki stared at her drink as if it would somehow give her the answer she was looking for "Everyone in U's they… they want to help me, but I don't even know where to start." Maki looked at Anju with confused eyes, pleading for help "How did you manage?"

Anju intently listened to Maki, she remembered this, feeling lost and not knowing what she had to do to. "At first I acted the same to forget…" Anju sadly smiled at Maki "I had nobody to talk to, I believe that if I just forget and acted the same it would all go away… but every time I saw them together I was reminded of what I lost… then I realized that I was just running away and I never accepted what happened"

"What do you mean?" Maki tilt her head confused

"I never faced the truth, I had to accept that it was over Erena was with Tsubasa. When I realized that, I cried so much I had to pretend I was sick so I didn't have to attend school for a while. It was painful, but after that it, slowly became easier" Anju took another sip of her tea before she continued

"My only regret was that I never told her how I felt" Anju took a long pause "But when I began to see how happy they were, I thought 'Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that I didn't confess' after all I didn't want to be the one who stood between my best friends' happiness. Eventually I stopped being jealous and instead I was truly happy for them after that I learned to focus on myself." Anju paused to let out a short giggle "the amount of costumes I designed during that time was insane, but I knew then that I was going to be okay" Anju took a bold step and reached for Maki's hands and gave a few slow caress, Maki blushed in turn but she didn't pull away "You might have to learn on your own, I think accepting it is the hard part, but you have so many people willing to support you. Don't push them away, I'm sure it'll take a while for you to get better. I know you'll be okay, because I'll be here for you" Anju gave Maki a sweet smile that made Maki's heart flutter, there was something about those last words that made Maki believe.

"W-what about the regret?" Maki voiced out the last of her concern, even now she was still wondering what would have happened if she hadn't told Eri and then confessed together to Nozomi "I still think about it… it's not often but you know…"

Anju nodded "It's only been a few days, but like I said you'll just have to accept it. you can think about the past but you have to know you can't change it, you have to look forward and make the present count" Anju pulled one hand from Maki and wagged her finger "You know what they say in those movies 'learn from you past' right? Besides..." Anju took a moment to appreciate Maki's features. "You're a beautiful girl I'm sure someone will fall for your cute charm" Anju winked at Maki a little bit of teasing never failed to lighten the mood.

Maki pulled her hands away and blushed even harder "M-Mou… don't tease me when we're having such a serious conversation!" despite the pout and the blush Maki was happy Anju was able to change her mood.

Anju giggled "I'm sorry Maki but I couldn't help it"

"Mou…" Maki crossed her arm slightly irritated, but she couldn't help the small smile tugging on her lips. "Thank you Anju" Anju was right she can do it, Nozomi and Eri had each other, in time she would be able to say it out load without hurting so much. for now she had to focused on taking care of herself. **_Wait a little bit everyone I'll be back in U's again. I promise_**

* * *

Another step into Maki's recovery. I can't say when but soon we'll have real AnjuMaki/MakiAnju moments. It's slow I know but I don't want to rush it and mess it up TTwTT


	8. Chapter 8

This update took a while... sorry about that, but I'm starting to have a little writer's block... Might take a break and write a few shorts just to freshen up my head. Don't worry though I'll make sure to finish this story.

jeanette12 animmd kotorii202 Thanks for the reviews and Don't worry I'll do my best to finish the story. I'm just having a hard time tying it together, but it's coming along.

I don't own LoveLive

* * *

Chapter 8

After Anju and Maki's first meeting at the café it quickly became an almost daily routine for the two girls, usually they planed it every other day. Maki followed Anju's advice and focused on the things she liked to do before U's, which was mostly playing the piano and studying. It was a good thing Anju was as studious as Maki, Anju would occasionally tutor her on English the only subject Maki wasn't very good at. She even got to know a lot of about Anju, like how she became interested in being a school idol, Tsubasa seemed to have rope her and Erena into joining during their first year. Erena was in the same class as Tsubasa and she was looking for members to start the school idol club, knowing that Anju had a passion for designing clothes Erena had recommended her to Tsubasa. After meeting each other for the first time Tsubasa had wanted her and Erena to join A-rise, Anju thought that it would be fun so she decided to join along with Erena. Sometimes when Anju talked about practice, Maki would remember U's, the energy she always felt whenever the 9 of them danced together it was something she truly missed. It's been a month and a half since she went, she only saw Rin and Hanayo, sometimes Umi when they discussed new songs. Honoka sometimes joined Rin and Hanayo on teaching her the new dance and she would often visit Maki in the music room with an annoyed nico in tow. Eri and Nozomi were really the only ones she doesn't see, and to be honest she missed that two.

Maki sighed so much had happen, she never really imagine that she could be in this kind of situation. A love triangle was something out of a drama, heck she didn't guessed that she would be close friend with a member of a rival group. speaking of Anju she was late again, so Maki was again left standing outside the familiar café.

"MAKI!" Anju jogged to the girl and gave her a tight embrace as soon as Maki was within her reach "sorry to keep you waiting"

Maki blushed but returned the embrace "You're always late"

"Maki is just always early" Anju rebutted

They walked in the café together Maki settled her things down and turned to Anju "do you want your usual?"

Anju nodded and watched Maki make her way to the counter, Anju smiled Maki had been so open to her lately she never thought she be this close to a member of U's. If she had been asked which member of U's she could be friends with she would have thought that Minami Kotori might be the best suited, considering they both had a passion for clothing. Maki was the last she would have thought of honestly, but here she was regularly meeting the red head, they got so close Anju would even dare say that Nishikino Maki was one of her best friends. there was something about Maki and her that just instantly connects.

Maki returned to the table with a tray of beverage "So how was practice today?" Maki asked as she took a seat and place Anju's cup in front of her.

"It was great we're finally getting the new choreography down" Anju answered "How's the writing going?"

"Umi and I are working on the new song, but we still haven't settled on how the genre should be" Maki leaned on her chair and closed her eyes "Honestly I'm having a hard time coming up with an idea"

"You still haven't attended practice"

Maki shook her head to the question "No" **_but I miss it_** "Honoka and Rin takes the time to teach me the choreography, I'm just glad I managed to write a few songs before I ran out of ideas. At least Umi had something to work with for one new song"

 _ **As much as I love spending time with Maki, I know she probably miss it.**_ Anju looked at the girl preparing to dive into the topic she usually avoid, well until Maki decide to talk about it. "Maki it's been a month, how are you feeling?"

"I… I think I'm getting better" Maki gave Anju a small smile "I don't think about them as often"

Anju nodded "do you think you're ready to try?"

"Try what?" Maki tilted her head playing innocent but knowing exactly what Anju meant.

"To go to practice and see them" Anju explained, she saw the conflicted look on Maki's face "Maki" Anju reached for Maki's hand and held them, it was a gesture that seemed to always calm the red head whenever they dove in this conversation. "You have to face them"

"I know" Maki nodded and bowed her head "I just don't know if I'm ready"

"You won't know if you don't try" Anju only heard a weak 'mhm' from Maki **_I know she's scared, but she needs this push to go further_** Anju gently squeezed Maki's hands to get her attention, when Maki looked up she continued to talk "I know you're still scared, but you need to take this step"

"But… what if I just run away again, then I end up on the same spot as before" Maki wondered if she could really do it, was she really ready to go and see the girls again.

Showing as much sincerity as she could Anju spoke once more "If you try and realized you aren't ready then you can always come to me. If you end up on the same spot then I'll just pick you back up" Anju held Maki's hands tighter "You can call me and I promise I'll come"

"I…" Maki wasn't sure why she trusted the older girl so much, she only knew Anju for about a month and they just started to build a solid friendship. But every time Anju spoke to encourage Maki just believe everything she said, she couldn't help but feel empowered and trust the her words. "I'll try" Knowing that Anju would be there for her, it was more than Maki needed.

"That's all I ask Maki" Anju smiled and released Maki's hands, the feeling was quickly missed by both girls. "Make sure to let me know when you are going to try"

"Yeah" Maki agreed, and they resumed to their usual conversation

* * *

A few days after Maki sat alone in the empty music room, she was slowly Maki progress on the song Umi and her agreed on. Maki caught a short glimpse of golden tresses outside of the small window of the door before it opened. Surprisingly Maki didn't have the urge to run away, she continued to play the rest of the song she managed to arranged, while the girl made her way to a desk to sit and watch her play.

Maki's playing came into an abrupt stop since the song still unfinished, but it was coming along nicely. **_It looks like I'm going to have to finish this late_**. Maki turned to the blond and her heart clenched, but this time it wasn't just from pain there was a sense of nostalgia Nozomi and Eri used to come by and watch her play before everything turned into a mess. Eri and Nozomi always had some good insight for her, something that kept her songs fresh and lively.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer Eri spoke "It's coming along nicely"

"Thanks" was Maki's short answer **_At least I'm not getting up and running_** "Was there something you need?"

"I-I no-nothing really" Silence, the air within the usually peaceful room was filled with tension "M-Maki… I-"

"If you're going to tell me to go to practice you don't have to" Maki cut off Eri's stuttering, usually she would be the one stuttering.

"That's not it, I wouldn't force you to go to practice if you're not ready" Eri continued "I wanted to say I'm sorry"

Tears were forming on Eri's eyes "I know what I did was terrible and I don't deserve to ask for your forgiveness" Eri pushed the tears back willing herself not to cry until she said what she needed to say to her friend "Y-you trusted me and I betrayed you, I know you still can't forgive me but I wanted you to know"

Maki stay quiet as she listen to Eri, Eri had sent her countless apologizes, apologizes she ignored but this time it was different. Maki was different, she wasn't ready to completely forgive, but she was ready to confront her friend "You're right, I can't forgive you" Maki got up from the bench and walk up to Eri.

Eri shot her eyes close preparing for another blow on her cheek or a shout of insults, but when nothing came she opened her eyes and saw a handkerchief being offered to her. Eri accepted the offered item and wiped the tears that managed to escape

"You hurt me, it hurt me a lot. We promised each other but you went behind my back" Maki stated "But deep down I knew… I... it was wrong to have you promise and I knew it was only going to get hurt" few tears dropped from Maki's face, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I knew Nozomi loved you, a-anyone with eyes can see that... but I had to try..." Maki admitted she had told herself this countless of times before.

"Maki, what I did was still unacceptable we made a promise, regardless of how Nozo—"Eri tried to argue, but was cut off by Maki

"That promise was selfish, it was a stupid attempt to stop the unstoppable" The month long break she took and the conversations she had with Anju helped her understand. Yes Eri hurt her when she kissed Nozomi, but agreeing to hold Eri and herself back when she knew there was mutual feelings between Nozomi and Eri that was a mistake, she knowingly stood between her friends happiness. Maki had been selfish and she could see that now, she was hurting but so were Nozomi and Eri. She wasn't the only one and what made it worse was knowing she was the one who caused Nozomi and Eri pain first. "I'm not saying I forgive you for what happened, you did broke my trust, but in a way I did too and I do understand now, I just need more time" Maki finished as she wipe the few tears that manage to escape.

"Maki" Eri looked at Maki with disbelieve, she came into the music room ready to face Maki anger, but instead she had a Maki who was calmly communicating with her "Maki did something else happen?"

"W-what?" Maki was taken aback "W-what are you talking about? I don't understand" Maki twirled a lock of her hair and scoffed

"You just seem different" Eri observed Maki closer

"You're imagining it" Maki caught Eri staring and she blushed "Mou! S-stop staring at me like that" she glared at the blond and turn away

"Sorry" Eri smiled "but you really seem different"

"I do not!" Maki glared at Eri

"haha… yea okay I'm sorry" Raising her hands as a sign of surrender

"Mou…" Maki huffed

"Maki thank you for hearing me out" Eri softly spoke, she finally gave in and engulfed Maki in a tight embrace "It means a lot to me that you're talking to me now, I really missed you"

"I missed you too" Maki shyly admitted with a blushed and returned the embrace "It'll take me sometime… but I hope we'll be okay again"

Eri noddedand pulled away "I want that too Maki, so I'll wait until you can forgive me" After a few minutes of silence spoke again "Well I'll go ahead and leave now" Eri announced "I told Arisa I'll make us Borscht dinner for us tonight"

Maki nodded and watched Eri make her way through the door **_Ah… Somehow I feel a lot better, I guess that only leaves Nozomi_** Maki glanced at the time on her phone **_I wonder if it's too late to ask Anju to meet… I'll just wait until tomorrow_ _'you just seem different'_ **Eri's words rang into Maki's thoughts **_Eri's just imagining it_** Maki sat back down on the bench and continued to write the unfinished music. Tomorrow she'll ask Anju to meet up and tell her of her progress, somehow she couldn't help but feel excited for what the older girl might say.

* * *

Well that's chapter 8 XD ah... that took long, I'm sorry about that. anyways since I'm in a slump I gonna do a one-shot I was thinking of making a KanaMari or another NozoEli not sure, well we'll see. Until then I hope this chapter is good enoughXD


	9. Chapter 9

And I'm back with a new chapter XD boy this chapter... bittersweet honestly. I'm posting 2 chapters for you guys as a thanks for supporting this story.

I want to take this time to thank everyone who's reading this story  
 **PegasisterOtaku** and **jeanette12** you guys have been following this story since the beginning thank you for that  
 **Tajshenay alfrediiimt animmd asuna1993 kotorii202 and shasha327** thank you for recently taking interest in this story.

 **Kotorii202** I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for encouraging me. Also don't worry I understand your writing just fine  
 **Kuro hat** I'm glad you're liking the pairing and thank you  
 **bzEKp** and **AWeWk** I'm not quiet sure what you said but thanks for reviewing anyways  
 **Guest** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm doing my best to make sure the chapters are good. So i'm glad it's enjoyed  
Also a big shout out to **jeanette12** thanks to your reviews in the beginning I was able to push myself to write more. this was an odd couple and obviously not that popular but you stuck to this story and let me know that someone besides me was interested in it. So a BIG THANKS to you!

Thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoy chapter 9 and 10. I also posted a one shot about Kanan/Mari Mari/Kanan, so check it out if you're into that pairing

I don't own LoveLive

* * *

Chapter 9

"Maki-chan we're heading to practice now" Hanayo and Rin stood beside Maki's table

"Rin is gonna be leading today nya!" Rin exclaim practically bouncing around Hanayo and Maki

"Ah… good luck today" Maki finished gathering her things and stood next to the two girls "How's the vocals going?"

"Umi-chan does her best to help us" Hanayo explained "The new song is really nice"

Maki only nodded as respond

"Maki-chan… h-how are you feeling?" Hanayo shyly asked

"I'm doing a lot better" Maki answered honestly, spending time with Anju really helped her distract herself from what happened. Of course the others had no idea what she was doing outside of school since she stopped attending practice. Maki wasn't particularly worried about spending time with a member of the rival group but knowing Nico and Hanayo were big school idol fans they would make a big fuss. She didn't really want to cause Anju such trouble.

"Are you sure Maki-chan? You were really distracted today" Hanayo pointed out

"Eh?" **_Was I? Well I had been thinking if I should call Anju today… but was that really enough to distract me…_** Maki thought she wasn't really sure how she was acting today. "I'm… just thinking a lot I guess…"

"Okay…" Hanayo was unconvinced but decided to let it go. It was quiet for a while until Rin finally decided to ask.

"Nya... Maki-chan are you going to go to practice soon?" Rin asked with hopeful eyes, making Maki look away.

"Rin-chan" Hanako shook her head to Rin "It's okay Maki-chan don't push yourself if you're not ready"

"Uhn! Sorry Rin didn't mean to rush you... we'll wait nya"

"Okay" was Maki's short reply then she said goodbye to the two girls and watch them make their way to the clubroom. **_Rin and Hanayo… they always try their best to help me…_** Maki continued to make her way out of the school. **_Everyone has been doing their best to support me… especially Anju, if it wasn't for her I think I would still be running away._** Maki was at the gates of the school when she had the urge to look at her phone, she smiled when she saw that there was a message from the very girl she was just thinking of.

 _Anju_

 _The café we've been going to added a limited time tomato soup!  
Let's do our best today and then we'll visit the café soon, I know you love tomatoes_

Maki smiled at the message, Anju had been truly by her side since her falling out with Nozomi and Eri, despite being practically strangers at the beginning. Rin and Hanayo were also trying their best to support her though she didn't fully open up to the rest of the members like she had with Anju, they all still believe in her. **_They continued to be patient with me, I never would have been able to talk with Eri if it wasn't for them. It's my turn to push myself!_** Maki sent a message to Anju and turn back to school she walked the familiar halls to their club room, where she quickly changed and headed for the roof.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Anju

"Anju don't you think the lyrics should be like this instead" Erena handed the piece of paper to Anju who read a line that had been crossed out multiple times by either Erena or Tsubasa.

"Eh! but the line I put is better" Tsubasa argued, the two girls continued to discuss which line was far more fitting for their new song.

Anju just chuckled and settled the piece of paper down on the table, she didn't want to be in this argument yet. She took a sip of her tea and her phone buzzed on the table, when she saw Maki's name pop up she quickly grabbed it and opened the message. Unbeknownst to her the buzzing didn't only get her attention, but Erena's and Tsubasa's as well who were now looking at her curiously.

 _Maki N._

 _I look forward to it! but today I think… I'll be going to practice. Do you think we could meet after if it's not too late?_

Anju smiled at the message, she was happy to know Maki was taking another step. She was replying to Maki, when she felt herself being watched. Anju looked up and noticed Erena and Tsubasa curiously looking at her "What is it?"

Tsubasa spoke first "Who are you talking to that you have such a smile on your face"

"Eh?" Anju acted innocent "What do you mean?"

"Now that I think about it, you've been excusing yourself early lately" Erena voiced out her observation "Could it be you've found someone?"

"EH!? Anju are you seeing someone!?" Tsubasa exclaimed, if her best friend was dating she wanted to know who it was. She had to know if the person was worthy of her friend

"N-No!" Anju denied, but the question caught her off-guard and she blushed from it. The thought of having Maki as a girlfriend wasn't such a bad idea, Maki was a beautiful girl after all but their relationship wasn't like that. She doubt Maki was even ready to consider such a thing, she was just starting to feel better.

"Anju you're blushing" Tsubasa stated with a smirk "You have to tell us"

"I'm not! It's just hot" Anju cursed herself for that lame excuse. She took a deep breath to collect herself "I'm not seeing anyone"

"ohhh… we'll find out about it sooner or later you know" Tsubasa teased while it's true Anju was someone who's careful, catching her will be difficult. Difficult but not impossible

"Like I said it's no one, so let's just get back to the song" Anju changed the subject now she was more involved on the lyrics.

Tsubasa and Erena dropped the subject. For now, but they exchanged a knowing look, they were going to find out who this mystery person was.

* * *

Maki glanced at her phone one last time as she stood beside door of the rooftop she listened to Rin's voice as she counted to the beat along with a clap. Her phone buzzed in her hand, she quickly opened the message and read it.

 _Anju_

 _Of course, I'll be waiting.  
Good luck Maki! I believe in you!_

Maki held the phone closed to her chest that was all the encouragement she needed. She quickly put her phone in her pocket and took a deep breath to prepare herself, when she finally believed she was ready she turned to the door and twisted the knob.

Rin turned to the creaking sound of the door, when she saw Maki she completely halted her count "Maki-chan nya?" closely examining Maki's attire Rin smiled and pounced the unsuspecting girl

"W-wait Rin! Let go" Maki struggled to free herself from Rin's grip

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Nya!"

"MOU!" Maki exclaimed, then gave up there was no use Rin would let go when she had enough.

"Maki-chan… will you be joining us?" Hanayo approached the two first years

Maki only nodded and Rin finally pulled back only to let out a loud and happy 'really' then pull Hanayo along for a tight group hug when Maki nodded again.

"Mou Rin!" Maki complained again

"hehe Rin-chan" Hanayo attempted to pull out of Rin's grasp she was about to break free when Honoka jumped in and joined the hug "I want to be in it too!" unable to hold the impact from Honoka's hug the four girls fell on the ground. Hanayo Rin and Honoka giggled when Maki scoffed and complained, the rest of the U's helped the four girls get up. Maki took Eri's offered hand and dusted herself

"Welcome back Maki, we all missed you" Eri whispered for only Maki to hear

Maki let a small smile escape her lips "I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting" when she felt someone staring at her she looked for its source and caught Nozomi's gaze. Nozomi had a worried and questioning look, a hint of eagerness was also evident in her eyes, clearly wanting to talk to Maki, but unsure if the red head was ready. Maki gave her a reassuring smile to let Nozomi know that she was okay and ready to face her, so Nozomi walked up to the girl and gave her a quick hug and a smile that Maki didn't know she missed. Happy to be back with U's, Maki joined the row and Rin once again counted to the beat.

* * *

"Final set nya! 1, 2, 3, aanddd NYA!" Rin called the last few steps of the song "And that's it nya!"

"uhn! It looks good" Umi approved she turned to Maki and gave her a very satisfied smile "I see you've been practicing hard by yourself Maki"

Maki blushed from the compliment luckily she was already flustered from the work out so she was able to pretend that she wasn't blushing "W-well Rin and Honoka helped me out"

"heehee" Honoka grinned and gave a peace sign to Umi who gave an approving smile.

"Well I have to head to kyudo" Umi said as she started to gather her things

"AH! I'll be going too" Kotori rushed to get her things to follow Umi "see you all tomorrow"

"Bye Umi-chan Kotori-chan!" Honoka waved

"Kayo-chi let's get some ramen today nya" Rin suggested to her best friend who just nodded and wave goodbye to the rest of U's

"Honoka are you following me today" Nico asked her girlfriend when she finished packing her things

"Uhn! Just give me a sec"

As soon as Honoka and Nico left Nozomi approached Maki "Maki-chan"

Maki turned to Nozomi who was now by her side and Eri stood behind Nozomi quietly debating what she should do. Eventually she decided to excuse herself "I'll wait in the clubroom"

When Eri was out of sight Maki turned to Nozomi again to address the older girl but before she could she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug "N-n-nozomi?" Maki stuttered blushing from the sudden contact

"I was so worried" Nozomi stated even without seeing her face Maki could hear that Nozomi was crying "I-I didn't mean for t-thing to turn out like this" Nozomi sobbed "I-I'm so s-sorry Maki-chan"

"Nozomi" Maki allowed herself to be lost in the warmth for a moment. When she pulled back and looked at the Nozomi's eyes, there was ghostly pain on her chest but nothing as severe as before. "I know you didn't, neither you or Eri" Maki wiped the tears that were still on Nozomi's face

"I-I still hurt you" Nozomi reasoned, seeing that Nozomi wanted to say more Maki patiently waited for Nozomi to continue "If I-I wasn't such a coward and faced you and Eri… instead of p-pretending that everything was o-okay" Nozomi wiped the stray tears on her face "All of this could have been avoided"

"I would still get hurt" Maki pointed out "there was no way around that"

Nozomi bowed her head and bit her lower lip, "I know" Maki was right after all.

Maki wiped the few tears on her face, she didn't even know when she started to cry. Knowing that Nozomi didn't have anything else to say, or rather she didn't know what to say Maki thought that now was the best time to finally end it all. Maki took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come **_This is it, it's time to let go Maki…_** "N-Nozomi... I don't know how it happened but since the time at our t-training camp... I-I fell in love with you" Maki held the tears in telling herself to hold on just a little longer "N-Nozomi I l-love you"

Nozomi flinched at the confession and kept her head low to avoid looking at her junior.

"Nozomi, please… I need this" Maki pleaded

Nozomi chocked out a sob and looked at Maki's tear stained face, Nozomi let out another sob, but kept her eyes glued on Maki's determined eyes. "M-Maki-chan… I'm s-sorry… I c-can't return your feelings... I'm in love with Erichi" Nozomi quickly tore her gaze away from Maki as soon as she rejected the girl. She attempted to wipe the tears from her face, but fresh set of tears quickly replaced them. Nozomi felt a hand on her chin that prompted her to look up to meet Maki's gaze ones more.

Maki's face was wet from tears "T-thank you for hearing me out" She offer Nozomi a small sad smile. She let her hand drop and headed for the door, where she stopped "I-I promise I'll be here t-tomorrow"

When she exited the rooftop she walked down the stairs to meet Eri. "S-somehow I knew you wouldn't be far"

"I… I thought I should wait here" Eri explained

"S-she needs you up there" Maki stated as she walk pass the older girl

"Will you be okay?" Eri asked with a worried tone

"I will be" Maki turned to Eri " I was ready for this"

Eri nodded "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I'm here if you need me"

"T-thanks" Maki headed straight to the empty music room where she knew she can be alone. As soon as she entered, she sat on the ground where she let the rest of her tears out. Despite knowing Nozomi's answer the pain was still there, Maki clutched the fabric on her chest hoping that it'll do something to ease the familiar pain she was feeling. Maki was ready to cry herself in the empty music room as long as she can but her phone buzzed. Fishing out her phone from her pocket she thanks whoever was out there for giving her Anju.

 _Anju_

 _We're done for today,  
I'll be heading to the café  
I'll be waiting for you_

Knowing she needed the company of the older girl Maki composed herself, she went back to the club room to change and get things as soon as she was done Maki made her way out of the school.

* * *

I don't know why I make Maki cry so much in this story XD but hey now Maki is offically moving on from Nozomi. Time for some more Anju/Maki Maki/Anju in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own LoveLive

* * *

Chapter 10

Anju stood outside the familiar café Maki and her frequent, for the first time since the two became friends Maki was the one late. When Anju caught a glimpse of red, she quickly walked to her "Ara, you're the one late today" when her teasing didn't receive any respond Anju grabbed a hold of the girl's hand to guide her inside. Maki however didn't budge from where she stood.

"Maki?" Anju was getting worried, what happed at their practice. It was like Maki had reverted to how she was when they first met. **_I swear that tojo-san and Ayase-san! What have they done to my Maki now!?_** Anju had bald her free hand into a fist, livid as she let her imagination roam free on what the two older girls' could have done to her Maki **_Wait? What? Did I just…_** Anju blushed realizing that she had just claimed Maki as hers.

"Anju" Maki was now looking at her

"Eh?" Anju shook her head to rid herself of the previous thoughts "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if we could go somewhere more private" Maki almost sound like she was pleading and Anju felt complied to agree to whatever Maki wanted

"Uhm… yes, where would you like to go?"

Maki thought for a second and weakly asked with a blush "I-if you don't mind can we go to your house"

"O-okay" Anju cursed at herself for stuttering **_For god sake! What is wrong with you_** Anju lead the way with Maki behind her, but she paused seeing how Maki was lagging. Anju decided to hold the girl's hand and keep her close.

"A-Anju?" Maki stuttered Blushing

"I don't want to leave you behind" Anju reasoned her cheeks had a small tint of pink "Besides it's crowded today" with that Anju pulled Maki along.

* * *

Anju unlocked the door to her house and allowed Maki to enter first "You remember where my room is?" Anju asked

Maki only nodded, which bother Anju even more. The walk to her house was really quiet, and Maki had kept her head low. It was painful to see Maki like this again, maybe she shouldn't have encourage her to go maybe Maki wasn't ready yet.

Anju turned to make sure she locked the door while she spoke "Then please go ahead I'll bring us something to dri-" Anju was caught off guard by the body suddenly attached to her back "M-Maki?" she heard a few sobs from the girl, all Anju could do was caress the hands wrapped around her waist.

After a couple of minutes Maki's sobs finally died down and Anju pulled herself away from the girl. She turned and wiped the few tears on Maki's face. Without saying anything Anju grab Maki by the hand and led them to her room. Anju sat the girl on her bed and sat next to her, she held Maki's hand gently caressing it, as she waited patiently for Maki tell her what happened.

After a while Maki took her hand away from Anju to wipe the tears that still remained on her face. When she was done she took a deep breath and gave Anju a serene smile that made Anju's heart skip a beat "I-I talked to Nozomi today"

Anju only nodded waiting for the younger girl to keep talking

"I confessed to her again" Maki took another deep breath "She rejected me of course, but I knew I needed to hear it"

"Maki" Anju pulled Maki in a hug "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm hurting, but it feels like a lot had been lifted from me" Maki gave a smile, she honestly did feel better it's just there was still remaining pain. "I just needed to let the last of my tears out"

"I think… I'll be okay now, well not now... but eventually I just need a little more time" Maki admitted to Anju and this time she believed her own words. Maki had done all she could so that her feelings would reach Nozomi and now she can continue moving on without anything to hold her back. "You were right"

"Hmm?"

"It was better that, she knew." Maki explained "knowing that I did all that I can, I don't have any regrets. All of it led to this and I'm glad you found me"

Anju blushed from the sudden confession from Maki, who was usually shy and dishonest with her feelings. It would seem Maki had changed a lot in the past month. "I… Uhm… you're welcome"

Maki pulled away from Anju's hold to look at the stuttering girl, she smirked "How unusual for you to be stuttering"

Anju blushed even more she did her best to hide it from Maki but failed "I-I was just taken by surprise"

Maki chuckled it felt good to be the one doing the teasing sometimes, though she knew Anju will probably get her back later.

"I guess that leaves Ayase-san?" Anju questioned

"Oh… actually I talked to Eri yesterday"

"Eh? and you didn't tell me about it." Anju pretended to be hurt

"Well it was late and I didn't want to bother you all the time" Maki explained

"I'm kidding Maki, I'm glad you talked to the two them" Anju smile and placed a hand on Maki's "How did that talk go?"

Maki blushed from the contact but enjoyed the feeling of Anju's hand on hers "It was better than I expected… before I had so much anger for Eri that I just always thought that I would lash out on her" Maki smiled "But thanks to you I was able to understand her as well, I'm still hurt but I know in time Eri and I will be good again"

 ** _Maki she really learned a lot from this_** Anju let out a short giggle

"What?" Maki asked slightly annoyed

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that you've grown up so fast~" Anju teased causing Maki to blush

"What? I'm not a child!" Maki pulled her hand away from beneath Anju's she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ara… I'm sorry Maki-cha~n" Anju pleaded giving Maki an innocent puppy look, when Maki saw Anju's face she blushed even more.

"I-It's fine…" When Anju gave her a bright smile, Maki looked away. Thanks to Anju's support Maki was able to face Nozomi and Eri, now Maki knew she was going to be okay. **_Would she still want to meet…_** Maki frowned, Anju had stayed with her because she empathized with her at least that what she believed "A-anju" Maki slowly faced Anju again

Anju stared into Maki's eyes, who was suddenly stuttering. She saw the worried look on the red head's face "What is it Maki?"

"I… We can still meet right?"

Anju tilted her head at the question, she was quite confused with the question "Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"B-because I might be doing okay now" Maki explained, when Anju continued to give her a puzzled look she continued "I thought you just wanted to make sure I was okay"

"Eh? of course I wanted to make sure you were okay" Did Maki really thought she was around her just for that "I wanted to help you, but I also thought we were friends... Aren't we?" Anju uncharacteristically muttered and gave Maki a hopeful and questioning look.

Maki's heart skipped at beat when Anju looked at her, **_T-that's way too cute!_** Maki looked away and stuttered again feeling her heart pound from her chest"Y-yeah I a-also thought we were friends"

Anju let out a breath she unintentionally held but smiled at how Maki can go from confident to a stuttering mess, it was just beyond adorable. Maki spend a few more hours chatting with Anju, until she decided it was late and she should go. Anju walked the younger girl out, when she was back in her house she could feel her heart racing, something was happening to her and she knew what it was, it was the very feeling she used to have for Erena.

Anju walked back to her room and Anju looked at her flushed face on the mirror **_Maki…_** just the thought of her name, it made her heart beat faster. Anju cupped her face feeling the warmth of her cheeks from the intense blush. Tears rolled down Anju's face, remembering the pain of losing someone she loved. Anju was determined not to let it happen again, the problem was Maki had just gone through a heartbreak. How could she proclaim her feelings for the girl? was Maki even ready to find love again? Part of Anju knew she should wait until the girl was ready, but what would she do if during that wait Maki fell in love with someone else. Nozomi and Eri were spoken for, but what about the rest of U's or anyone in general. Maki was a catch she was beautiful and talented Anju didn't want to lose another love before she could even express it. ** _What am I going to do?_**

* * *

And that's chapter 10 hope you all enjoy the two chapters I just posted. Again thanks for supporting my story!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi i have another chapter done and I wanted to upload it as soon as I can, since my area is currently under typhoon watch. I haven't really experienced any typhoon since I moved, so I'm not sure what to expect. From what I'm told though the last time a strong typhoon like this hit, it caused a lot of damage and power was out for almost a month. I hope it doesn't end like that but just in case I wanted to let you guys know, in case I can't update. Anyways hope you all enjoy this one.

I don't own Love Live

* * *

Chapter 11

A week after Maki returned, the soothing melody of the piano along with harmonious voices returned to the music room, inside the nine members of U's sang to the melody of their new song. With Maki playing the piano, she carefully listened to each voice making sure they were all at the same range. The song came to an end and the members looked at Maki for feed back.

"It sounds okay… we're still sounding a little flat" Maki informed her bandmates "We might have to do a few vocal exercise to work on it, but it can wait tomorrow" the group agreed and everyone slowly gathered their things.

Though practice had ended everyone seemed to had stuck around the music room, it had been another month since Maki's return to practice. Her relationship with Nozomi and Eri was slowly mending and little by little she felt her feelings for Nozomi falter, despite that something didn't seem right. Nozomi and Eri there was something about the two that just striked something odd. The more she observed the two the more she noticed that they acted like usual. Just the usual… and that was the problem, she was sure that Nozomi and Eri would have gotten together after all that mishap. At first she thought that it was just them trying to consider her feelings, so she understood if they didn't really act all lovey around her. But that very longing Maki used to see on Nozomi was back, as if Eri was again unattainable.

"Maki-chan" Hanayo called "Rin and I are going to get Ramen, do you want to come?"

"uh… I actually have somewhere to go" Maki said, pulling out her phone to see if she had any messages from Anju

"Eh? What are you doing nya?" Rin bounced to her, curious of what she had planned

"N-Nothing" Maki blushed and covered her phone from Rin's view who was attempting to peek at it.

"Maki-chan is blushing nya!" Rin pointed out just loud enough for everyone to her and join their conversation.

"Eh? What's going on?" Honoka joined pulling Nico with her

"I said it was nothing mou…."

"Maki-chan has secret plans with someone nya!" Rin informed Honoka who was now intrigued.

"Ohhhh! Who is it Maki-chan?" Honoka asked getting way too close for Maki's liking

"I-I" Maki pushed Honoka's face away from her

"Ah… Honoka-chan you're teasing her too much" Kotori slightly lectured

"Oh! Does someone want a little washi-washi" Nozomi mischievously grinned at Honoka, who immediately covered her chest and hid behing Nico.

"Eh! don't hide behind me! I'm no match for Nozomi" Nico complained

Maki was thankful for the little diversion, and she smiled at the scene playing in front of her. She had missed this when we was spent her time apart from everyone. Maki caught sight of Eri and frowned she again saw the same longing only this time it was on Eri for Nozomi. **_What the hell is going on?_** Maki wanted to know what was happening between the two. They were suppose to be happy together, that was part of the reason why she worked so hard to move on.

"Eri" Maki called as soon as she got close to the girl "What's going on between you and Nozomi"

"Eh?" Eri gave her a questioning look "I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play dumb about this…" Maki stated playing with a strand of her hair "You and Nozomi, there's something odd"

"Maki…" Eri looked away with hesitation clearly evident on her face "it's just complicated"

"What do you mean by that? Aren't you two dating?" Maki asked she wanted more explanation, she didn't go through all that just so Eri and Nozomi can just dance around their feelings again.

"Maki it's—" Their conversation was cut off by a shriek from Nico. Eri who clearly didn't want to talk, used this as excuse to get herself away from Maki

Maki sighed as frustrating as it was, she wasn't going to get answers today. So she excused herself from the rest of the U's and made her way out, maybe Anju can help her.

* * *

Anju glanced at her phone to check the time since Maki started going to practice again, the young red head was usually late. Which how it should have been since the beginning UTX was just a couple of blocks away from the café. The only reason there was barely any costumers from her school was because the café's palate was a bit mature for the student's taste, plus it was fairly secluded.

"Anju!" Maki jogged to the older girl "Sorry to keep you waiting" out of habit Maki unconsciously wrapped Abju in a quick embrace

Anju blushed from the gesture and her heart raced unsure if she should curse or praise herself for getting Maki so physical with her "I-I didn't wait too long, let's head in" Anju quickly walked in as an attempt to hide her flushed face from Maki. Over the month her feelings did nothing but grow, Anju had dreaded the day she admitted to herself that she was in fact falling for Nishikino Maki. She question if she was ready for this again, when it came down to it will she have the strength to confess to Maki or was she going to lose again.

"Anju? ANJU!" Maki called louder and lightly shook the older girls shoulder. Anju turned to Maki questioningly.

"Mou… you've been standing there" Maki pointed out, she had followed Anju into the café and when they reached their usual table Anju just stood there without a word. "are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just…" Anju stuttered and quickly took a seat "I'm okay"

"If you say so" Maki was unconvinced but let it pass Anju will talk to her when she's ready or at least that was what she hoped for. Still she wanted to reassure Anju "You know I'm here if you need anything" Maki blushed and twirled her hair.

"Thank you Maki" Anju smiled

"but honestly everyone's just acting strange today" Maki sighed and leaned back on her chair

"Hm? Did something happen at school?" Anju asked intrigued

"Not exactly" Maki answered "but Nozomi and Eri are acting quiet strange"

"how so?" Anju and Maki paused as they were approached by the café worker, who placed their regular drinks on the table. Maki and Anju had frequent the café enough that the workers knew their regular orders, they even managed to get to know the owner of the café who was now serving them. Anju was about to pull out her money when she was stopped by the woman

"You can pay on your way out" the woman explained with a smile

"Ah… thank you/thanks Youko-san" Anju and Maki thanked the woman and gave her a slight bow.

"You were saying Maki"

"It's just Nozomi and Eri are acting strange around each other" Maki carefully took a sip of her coffee "I thought they would be dating but it doesn't seem like it"

"And that troubles you?" if it didn't bother Maki, it certainly bothered Anju. Were Nozomi and Eri already falling apart? Did Maki still had a chance with Nozomi "are you perhaps hoping to have another chance?" Anju carefully asked dreading the answers, she figured it probably wasn't the case, but she was scared that she again wouldn't stand a chance at this love

"W-what no! it's just I thought they would be happy together" Maki quickly explained, she wasn't sure why she desperately wanted Anju to know that she no longer harbored romantic feelings for Nozomi "I wanted to see them happy together, but right now they're just awkward, like… like they're pushing each other away"

"I see" relieved to hear Maki's answer "Maybe they're trying not to be so couple-y around you"

"No… if it was that then there wouldn't be so much tension"

"You seem to be paying a lot of attention to them" Anju jealously said without thinking, **_OH MY GOD YOU SOUND SO JEALOUS!_** Anju scolded herself.

 ** _Anju sounded... jealous?_** Maki thought **_No… why would she be_** Maki quickly deducted the thought, it was impossible Anju had no reason to be jealous "Well I still do watch Nozomi from time to time…" Maki admitted

Maki's confession left a sharp pain in Anju's chest, a pain that she was too familiar with.

"So I see it" when Anju didn't say anything Maki continued, somehow she felt Anju's mood change and the look on her eyes seemed defeated "I want to know what's happening with them, not because I was in love with Nozomi" Maki felt like she had to reach out to Anju and make Anju understood that her intention was platonic. Something inside her was just telling her to do it. Maybe she just wanted to reassure Anju that she was not helplessly falling in love with Nozomi again. "But because they're my closest friends. I don't want them hurting each other" Maki already had her hand gently caressing Anju's

Anju could only nod at the girl "Have you tried talking to them?"

"I tried to talk to Eri earlier but she dodged me"

"I think you'll just have to get the answer from them Maki" Anju concluded

"yeah" Anju was right there was really no point speculating what was happening, she needed to confront Nozomi and Eri about this. Somehow she felt like it had something to do with her.

"You'll figure it out" Anju encouraged

"Maki-chan, Anju-chan" Youko called as she approach the girl's table. "We were thinking of serving this in the future as a small snack from time to time" Youko presented the girls a plate "It's grilled sliced tomatoes with cheese stuffed inside, topped with chopped pepper and toasted almonds. Would you mind giving it a taste for us, let me know how you feel about it" Youko left the girls after setting two plates and utensils down.

Anju glanced at Maki and she couldn't help but chuckled at the excited look on Maki's face "You really love tomatoes"

Maki blushed at the comment but nodded "I've always like them"

"Well let's not wait any longer and try it" Anju picked up a sliced and served it to Maki after that she grabbed one for herself. Anju took a moment to watch Maki take a bite of her tomato, the blissful look Maki had on her face, just left a permanent smile on Anju **_Maki is so cute, I just want to— no! do not go there Anju…_** Anju abruptly stopped her thoughts, she quickly focused on the dish in front of her, she took one bite and she completely fell in love with the dish.

"What do you girls think?" Youko walked back to them, eager to get their feedback

"It's delicious!" Anju exclaimed Maki only nodded her agreement while she helped herself with another slice

"haha I can see you like it Maki-chan" Youko happily replied "Then we'll be sure to serve these soon"

"Will it be a permanent addition?" Maki curiously asked.

"If it's a request from my favorite couple, I'll make it permanent" Youko exclaimed then she walked away, happy with the respond she had from her favorite regular customers. Youko was however oblivious to the state she had left the girls in

Anju had a bright blush on her face thatt rivaled Maki's hair, Maki had stopped eating and did everything she could to avoid looking at Anju. Their table was completely silent, neither of them was willing to break it. **_A couple… me and Anju?_** Maki thought to herself, she didn't even consider falling in love again. She had just started to fully recover from what happened, but then again falling in love was something she couldn't control. **_Anju is a great person, she's pretty amazing_** Maki sneaked a glance at Anju who was still blushing **_plus she's really beautiful_** Maki blushed even more at her thought but she allowed her eyes to linger longer on Anju's face, studying every section of the older girl's face.

"Uhm…" Anju feeling the intense stare on her face finally had enough and attempted to break the tension by saying the first thing she had thought of "I-I don't know how we look like a couple"

Maki only agreed finally taking her eyes off Anju

"S-should we go?" Anju suggested, she couldn't handle being alone with Maki right not,not when her emotions are screaming for her to confess.

"Uh yeah" Maki stood up and walked to the counter to pay for their bill. Then she joined Anju who was standing outside the cafe.

"I'll see you next time Maki…" Anju begun to walk away as soon as Maki said her goodbye, Anju cursed herself for being so obvious with her feelings today. Holding her feelings back was starting to get tougher, she was just glad Maki seemed oblivious of Anju's growing affection for her. For now this was for the best, Maki had just started to feel better Anju would only confuse Maki if she confessed. ** _It's for the best_** Anju tried to convinced herself

Maki was indeed confuse but she was confused why Anju and her had parted in such an awkward manner. There was never any tension between them before, so what was this now. **_Anju…_** Maki worriedly watched the older girl's retreating back, she hoped Anju wasn't bother by the prospect of them as a couple. Maki blushed **_A-Anju and I?_** Maki shook her and to rid herself of the thought, she didn't want to think about this now.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! sorry about the long wait, had a lot of things to take care of. Anyway here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it

I don't own Love Live

* * *

Chapter 12

Erena walked in the A-rise's clubroom, she thought she was early, but when she arrived Anju was already there sitting on the couch with an unattended cup of tea in front of her.

"Anju" Erena called she raised an eyebrow when Anju didn't respond to her. Anju had been like this more often recently, and it was starting to worry her. Something was bothering Anju and she was once again keeping it all to herself like she always did. Her childhood friend was one stubborn girl who didn't like to bother others with her problems.

"Anju" she waved a hand in front of the girl but it did nothing, sighing Erena decided to give Anju a slight tap on the shoulder.

Anju turned and was greeted by a slightly worried Erena "Oh did you need something Erena"

"No" Erena shook her head "What's going on with you Anju?"

"What do you mean?" Anju feigned innocent, she knew what Erena had meant. Lately she had been spacing out more often, her thoughts always overran by the red head from U's. Anju would often find herself daydreaming about the girl, fantasies where Maki returned her feelings, **_if only_**. Her attraction to Maki was proving to be stronger than what she felt for Erena, and it scared her. Anju was again in a position where love drowned her with sorrow, having to be just friend with Maki was painful, but the thought of Maki out of her life was starting to be unbearable. The few days of ignoring the young red head proved it all, there were times Anju wanted to forget school completely and run to Otonokizaka to embrace the red head and claim Maki as hers.

"Anju I know you" Erena explained "it's not like you to be spacing out so often, actually you don't space out at all." Erena looked at her best friend she was concerned for Anju "So what's really going on?" **_Anju hasn't been like this since…_**

"You know me?" Anju mumbled **_she says that but she never figured out I was in love with her…_** Anju didn't know why she was so irked by that statement perhaps she was beginning to lose her patience and her frustration finally seeping out.

Erena sighed the irritation in Anju's tone didn't go unnoticed "Yes I do" it's been a year since the whole thing, maybe it was time she came cleaned about the truth "Anju I knew"

"What?" That statement caught Anju by surprised she wasn't sure what Erena had meant but she had a sinking feeling of dread in her stomach.

"I knew you had feelings for me… Tsubasa and I did" Erena elaborated "but… we pretended we didn't know" Erena had always felt terrible for leaving Anju in her time of need, but when she fell for Tsubasa Erena knew that when Anju found out she was going to be the one causing Anju pain. Erena wasn't meant to comfort Anju when she was the one who broke her heart and so she pretended and waited in silence for her friend to recover.

"You both knew?" Anju clarified the dreaded feeling in her stomach moved to her chest, when Erena nodded Anju bowed her head this was a wound she sewed shut long ago and now Erena was tearing it open. Reminding Anju of her old pain and loneliness "Why…?"

"I knew you…" was Erena's short answer

Anju glared at her long-time friend annoyed she deserved an explanation and Erena kept being vague. "Explain it to me dammit!" Anju demanded while tears slowly roll down her cheeks.

"I couldn't return your feelings, I always thought of us like sisters... Then I fell for Tsubasa" Erena admitted, that much Anju knew "But even before Tsubasa and I started dating you already knew how we felt didn't you?"

Anju weakly nodded, she knew she had lost before they even made it official. That was why she didn't bother to confess.

"Knew you wouldn't want to be the reason why Tsubasa and I didn't get together" Erena continued "You were already hurting from me, if you knew I held myself back you would have blamed yourself. I'm sorry" Erena wiped the stray tears from Anju's face, Erena herself was close to tears. she brought Anju so much pain and she was supposed to be Anju's best friend. "I was the one hurting you, so I couldn't be there to comfort you" Erena shamefully admitted, it was painful to watch her best friend suffer on her own "And all I could do was hope that you would be able to get through it, I'm sorry"

As much as Anju wanted to be upset, Erena had a point and much as she hated to admit it Erena knew her best. "T-that was in the past, I already accepted it and you have nothing to be sorry for" Somehow knowing this gave Anju so relief, perhaps it was because now she didn't have to pretend that none of her pain ever happened.

"I couldn't be there for you then, but now I can" Erena pleaded "whatever is bothering you please let me help"

Erena's confession and the turmoil of emotions she currently had for Maki finally broke Anju's strong demeanor "I-I…" The tears Anju had been holding finally broke free and she latched onto her friend as she cried. "I-I don't know w-what to do"

Erena held Anju soothing her friend, when Tsubasa walked into the clubroom Anju was still crying in Erena's arms. Tsubasa didn't bother to question what was happening, she simply made her way in and prepared some tea. Something she knew that always helped Anju calm down, she notice it too Anju had been out of it for a few days now. She was actually glad Erena managed to break down the girl's walls, Tsubasa set the three cups of tea on the table and took a seat next to Anju.

When the sobbing died down Anju pulled away from Erena's hold and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took the offered tea from Tsubasa and took a sip allowing the warm feeling of the beverage to finally calm her down.

"So, what happened?" Tsubasa broke the silence that was occupying the room.

"I…" Anju was still unsure, if she should admit to her them what was happening

"Anju please… just this time rely on us" Erena pleaded again.

Anju sighed. **_it wouldn't hurt to tell them, she could just keep Maki's name a secret_** "I think… no… I know I'm falling in love with someone"

"That's great! So who is it?" Tsubasa eagerly questioned

"I'd rather not say…"

"Am I right to assume that there is more to this love of yours?" Erena concluded, Anju was hiding her feelings from the person could be the main reason why she was so conflicted, but there had to be more to it.

Anju only nodded "They just recently got over another person" Anju took another sip of her tea, hoping it'll ease more of her nerve.

"So, you don't want to them to know how you feel in case it might confuse them?" Tsubasa added again Anju only nodded "But there's more?"

Anju sighed again "I'm afraid…" Anju admitted "I want to tell them how I feel, but what if they can't take it right now… I should wait but if I do what if someone beats me to it and take them away…" Anju set the cup down to wipe the tears slowly coming out. "I don't want to lose her…"

 ** _Her_** Erena and Tsubasa thought at the same time, mentally noting the small clue Anju allowed to slip.

"Oh Anju" Tsubasa said as she engulfed the girl in a tight embrace "You already went through so much with us…"

"Anju perhaps you can consider telling this person how you feel" Erena suggested, it amazed Tsubasa how her girlfriend could always stay calm.

"And then what? What would I do if she pulls away from me" Anju said through her tears "I can't bear that" The thought of Maki leaving her made Anju feel so devastated. Since Maki came into her life she stopped feeling alone and she truly felt herself connect to someone. The nights she spent in her empty home didn't bother her so much when Maki was just a phone call away.

"Anju just hear me out" Erena pulled Anju from Tsubasa's hold and wiped the tears from Anju's face. "Whoever it is they don't need to give you a quick answer, they can think about it. that way you wouldn't need to worry about losing them and they would know what your intentions are."

"It doesn't sound so bad" Tsubasa stated "You'll be giving them time to continue healing"

"I…" It really wasn't such a bad idea, but Anju was still indecisive about it. Now it was really just her fear of rejection.

"It just a suggestion, whether you do it or not it'll be up to you" Erena stated "But know that Tsubasa and I will be here for you, no matter what" Erena reassured

"Yeah, whatever you need"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to think about it" Anju was quite relieved, at least this time she wasn't going to be left alone to deal with it.

* * *

"Eri" Maki called to her senior they had just ended practice and everyone was starting to gather their things.

"Hm? What is it Maki?" Eri continued to pack her things without turning to the red head.

"We need to talk" Maki had been trying to question Eri or Nozomi about what was happening between the two of them. The two acted normal like friends but there was a line that neither girls dared to cross.

"What do we need to talk about?" Eri again pretended and nonchalantly questioned Maki

Maki on her part was at the final straw and this was starting to really piss her off. "Dammit I've had enough of this!" Maki raised her voice, she had been trying for days now but every time she tried to talk to one of them, they would either try to dodge or be vague about it.

"Maki…" Eri turned to the red hear and attempted to calm her down, Maki was starting to get the others attention.

"NO! we're talking" Maki grabbed Eri's hand and walked to Nozomi to pull her along as well. "You're coming to Nozomi. Rin! Hanayo! Please hold on to our things for now" Without any other explanation the three of them exited the roof. Maki dragged the two girls to the music room where they could talk in private and she could also block the door to make sure neither of the girls would try to run. When they arrived Maki faced the two girls with an annoyed look and crossed her arms "Could you please explain to me why you two are avoiding each other"

"I'm not avoiding Erichi" Nozomi stated which made Maki raise an eyebrow out of irritation.

"Enough of this! clearly something is going on between you two and I have a feeling it's because of me" Maki deducted she was jumping to conclusion but she had a nagging feeling about it.

Neither girls even attempted to deny it, they merely turn away from Maki "Maki-chan" Nozomi broke the silence "Erichi and I… we decided not to date…"

Maki looked at the two confusion was clearly written on her face "Why?"

"We… thought it would be for the best" Eri added "We caused you so much pain already, we didn't want to add up to it by being together…"

Maki clenched her hands into a fist **_What Anju told me about, she didn't want this to happen with Erena and Tsubasa… these idiots… I know they're thinking of me, but this…_** Maki completely understood what Anju felt, being the reason why someone couldn't be together felt horrid. "I don't want it…"

"Maki/Maki-chan?"

"Do you really think I'll be happy knowing I'm the one holding the two of you back" Maki looked at the girls with a hurt expression "I did my best, to move on. I did it for myself and for you two" Maki felt frustrated "I wanted to be able to say I'm happy for my friends and mean it, but if you're doing this… then what's the point that I get better, when you're just going to pity me like this" It her hurt her more than ever, she felt underestimated.

"No! Maki-chan we weren't trying to pity you" Nozomi tried to explain

"It is! you decided not to date, because you thought I couldn't handle it!" Maki clenched her fist harder and she felt her nails digging within her palms. "I know you were just thinking of me, but I don't want this… don't make me be the reason, you're unhappy"

"Maki/Maki-chan… we're sorry…" The two girls apologized. Nozomi moved in to give the red head a hug. "We underestimated you and I'm sorry we did"

Maki only nodded after a while she pulled away from Nozomi's embrace "And you two always say I'm the troublesome one…" Maki mumbled

Nozomi and Eri laughed "We're sorry for causing you so much trouble Maki" Eri grabbed a hold of Nozomi's hand and they looked into each other's eyes. Maki saw the love and longing from the two girls' " Now we know what we should do"

"Ugh okay I want you two together but I didn't say I want to watch it" Maki complained and she turned to the door "You two settle the rest yourselves" before she could fully walk out Eri stopped her

"Thank you Maki" Eri gave her a hug, which Nozomi joined "We owe you"

"It was nothing, I just want you two to be happy"

"We want you happy too, so if you need some help when you find that someone we'll be here for you" Nozomi stated "I'll make sure they're right for you"

"Mou… Nozomi" she blushed and pulled away from the two girls "Thanks" **_There was someone who had been in her mind recently… but isn't she moving on too fast for this…_** "I'll see you two tomorrow" Maki walked away from the two knowing they had a lot to talk about. **_Before she even dared admitted her affection for Anju Maki wanted to be sure... the last thing she wanted was to hurt the one who's been there for her._**

"Nozomi" As soon as the door closed Eri called out to the girl and pulled her in a tight embrace burying her face in the crook of Nozomi's neck.

"Erichi" Nozomi returned the embrace enjoying the warmth she had been missing for weeks. "I'm glad things are finally starting to mend itself"

"Mhm" Eri pulled away "I'm glad Maki seems to be getting better"

"Yeah" Nozomi allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts, Maki had change so much over the two months break. "She's far more mature" She seriously worked hard to be able to face them, Maki was a lot stronger and braver than her. All Nozomi did was run or hide from the situation, but Maki she was different she knew what she had to do and succeeded, maybe not completely yet but Maki was on her way.

"Nozomi?" Eri called noticing Nozomi was getting lost in her thoughts "What are you thinking of?"

"I was just thinking that Maki-chan sure changed a lot"

"Ah yeah she did" Eri stated remember the evening she talked to Maki "I was surprise too, when we first talked, I wonder how Honoka managed it"

"Yeah" Nozomi agreed thinking the same thing. As far as the girls knew Honoka was the one comforting Maki, lending Maki a helping hand to get pass the pain Nozomi and Eri had left her with.

* * *

Thanks for reading and again sorry about the long wait. I might revise Chapter 11 eventually, I feel like that was a really rushed chapter, but we'll see when that'll happen XD

Thanks for the review Kotori202 we were okay after the typhoon passed just a lot of work after.


	13. Chapter 13

Back for another chapter!  
Thanks again for the reviews Kotorii202 and animmd I'm glad you enjoy the chapter

I don't own Love Live

* * *

Chapter 13

"Eri-chan! Nozomi-chan" Honoka called as she jogged to her two seniors "Good morning!"

"Good morning Honoka/Honoka-chan"

"Umi-chan and Kotori-chan aren't with you today?" Nozomi asked

Honoka only shook her her "Umi-chan has early practice for kyudon and Kotori-chan wanted to watch her" Honoka looked at the intertwined hands of her senpais "Sooooo…" Honoka dragged "You two are finally dating?"

"Y-yeah" Eri shyly confirmed, she glanced at Nozomi who gave her a shy but bright smile.

"That's really great! I'm glad you managed to work it out" Honoka stated she continued to walk with them to the club room.

"Although Maki-chan had to convince us" Nozomi stated, now that she think about it Maki had a valid point. The two of them deciding to not date was silly, no matter how Nozomi think about it now it just seemed like they were using Maki as a reason not to be together. It was a shame Maki had to make them realized that. "You did a good job helping Maki-chan Honoka-chan, I don't think the card and I would have been able to help her as much as you did"

Honoka nodded with a happy grin, not fully listening to what Nozomi said, then she stopped completely "Wait what?" Honoka confusedly looked at Nozomi and Eri "What do you mean?"

"Honoka-chan, weren't you the one talking to Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked equally confused as Honoka

"I only talked to Maki-chan ones and that was when she told me she wanted to take a break, she didn't open up to me after." Honoka explained "Maki-chan was doing so well, every time I saw her during dance practice and in the music room. I thought Rin and Hanayo might be talking to her" and as if on cue Rin walked in with Hanayo in tow

"Good morning" Hanayo greeted

"Good Morning nya!" Rin cheered "Hm? Why are you guys looking at us like that?"

"Well Rin-chan Hanayo-chan have you guys been talking to Maki-chan?" Honoka asked

"Hm? Well Rin tries to always talk to Maki-chan, Rin even invites her to get ramen with Kayo-chi every now and then" Rin explained not fully understanding the question, Hanayo only agreed thinking the same thing.

"No, I mean did Maki-chan talk to you guys about Nozomi and Eri?" Honoka clarify

"Not really" Hanayo stated "Maki-chan usually goes after school, unless she meets Umi-chan and Rin-chan for practice." Hanayo tilted her head "Wasn't Honoka-chan comforting Maki-chan?"

"That's what we thought too…" Nozomi and Eri said looking at Honoka

"heehee… I wasn't though…" Honoka scratched the back of her head

"So… Was Maki-chan facing all that by herself?" Nozomi voiced out her thought, it was mixed with sympathy and awed Maki must truly be strong in order to face such an event all on her own. What's more was the fact that Maki came out stronger and Mature from the situation.

"Rin doesn't think Maki-chan was alone nya" Rin stated, she was sure someone was looking after Maki, she looked at Hanayo to confirm Maki's preview actions "Koyo-chi didn't Maki-chan often had plans"

"OH! That's right we teased her about it during practice" Honoka remembered

"Uhn! Maki-chan often left because she had plans nya" Rin eagerly said "Rin would always ask about it but Maki-chan never told us, right kayo-chi?" Hanayo only nodded remembering all the times Maki excused herself.

"So whoever this person is, they might be the one who's been comforting Maki-chan?" Honoka concluded

"But who is it?" Eri voiced out the question they all thought of. The five of them made their ways into the club room Hanayo, Rin and Honoko sat next to each other while Eri and Nozomi took a seat across from them.

"C-could it be that Maki-chan found a lover!?" Honoka assumed

"ahaha… That's a little too far fetch don't you think Honoka…" Eri wearily laugh at the suggestion.

"EH! THAT CAN'T BE MAKI-CHAN IS AN IDOL" Hanayo screeched

"Kayo-chi were idols and dating too nya" Rin pointed out

"If Maki-chan is dating what kind of person are they?" Honoka excitedly asked Hanayo completely ignoring Eri and Rin

"Maki-chan's type" Hanayo looked at Nozomi, Honoka's gaze quickly followed

"W-What?" Nozomi asked suddenly feeling insecure and judged

The two girl's eyes linger lower to Nozomi's chest "Maybe someone as voluptuous as Nozomi-chan"

"Uhm" Honoka agreed "I've seen Maki-chan check them out more than ones"

Nozomi blushed at what the girls were saying, She was used to someone talking about her breast but being checked out by a fellow member was pretty embarrassing for her. Putting a rare shy blush on Nozomi's face, Nozomi turned to Eri for some help but she merely caught Eri staring at the same bust Honoka and Hanayo were talking about. "Erichi!"

"AH!" Eri shook her head to rid her mind of Nozomi's breast and she turned to glare at Honoka and Hanayo "O-Oi!" Eri exclaimed and quickly moved her arm to cover Nozomi's chest from Honoka and Hanayo's lecherous eyes.

"K-Kayo-chi! Honoka-chan!" Rin tried to stop the conversation between Hanayo and Honoka but they seemed to be deep in their fantasy that they simply ignored them. The three girl sighed and gave up, the two girls were going to keep coming up with weird things.

* * *

"Morning Nico-chan" Maki greeted with her usual stoic expression

"Ah Morning Maki-chan" Nico waited a bit to allow Maki to walk with her "So… did you get those two idiots together or are they giving you a hard time?" Nico asked, she knew what Nozomi and Eri were doing and watching them be so distance was so irritating. It sucked that she had to be stuck with those two they always thought about other people's feelings, but sometimes it does more harm than good. More often than not they were merely denying something that was meant to be. luckily Maki seemed to be more sensible now.

"Yea…" Maki sighed "Honestly I can't believe they used to say I was the difficult one"

"Well at least now everything is settling down and we can finally focus on love live" Nico said as she opened the door to the club room. "What the hell!?" Nico and Maki were greeted by Hanayo and Honoka practically gushing over something and Rin trying her best to calm down Hanayo. Eri and Nozomi were sitting together with a blushing Nozomi with arms attempting to cover her chest.

"What's going on here?" Maki's voice got Hanyo's and Honoka's attention and they completely stopped their conversation

"M-Maki-chan! Hi!" Honoka frantically greeted

"Hm… you sound suspicious but it way too early in the morning" Maki sighed and untiringly took a sit next to Eri. Maki wasn't exactly in the mood for Honoka's antics. After settling matters with Nozomi and Eri, Maki was suddenly faced with a problem with Anju. Since the incident at the café, Anju had stopped talking to her and Maki to be honest it worried Maki a little what if the suggestion freaked out Anju? Maki had been wondering how she could possibly find a way to talk to the A-rise member. She could go to UTX but wouldn't that attract a lot of attention, especially if she admit that she was solely there to see Anju. **_Anju's into girls right?_** **_What if that was just a one-time thing for Erena… Why am I even wondering about this…_** Maki signed and grumbled to herself

"Maki-chan you okay?" Nozomi asked hearing Maki's muttering

"yeah I'm okay" Maki lied but honestly she couldn't really pinpoint what was triggering her annoyance, was it really just the fact that Anju wasn't talking to her. That seemed too excessive to her, after all she wasn't the only one in Anju's life she couldn't possibly believe that Anju would always have time for her. At this point part of Maki was starting to feel like a clingy girlfriend.

"OI MAKI-CHAN!" Nico yelled irritated at the red head, she had been trying to explain Love Live after failing to participate in the last live Nico was determine to participate on the current Love Live and ensure that they win. "Are you listening to me?"

"Ah... sorry Nico-chan, what was that?" Maki nonchalantly asked

"Mou… I said in order for us to pass the preliminary we'll have to do a live soon. We have the song and dance going, we should decided on a venue next"

"We're still working on our vocal" Maki stated

"I know that, but we should at least decided on a place as well, I know Love Live only requires us to have a new song for each round but our venue can really bring an impact on our video." Nico informed "We performed at majority of the school, so I say we should pick somewhere outdoors"

"But where would we go nya?"

"Well we always go for places that has some ties to us, why not do the same" Hanayo suggested

"The shrine?" Honoka added

"We shouldn't bother a spiritual place like the the shrine for a live" Nozomi said not liking the idea of disturbing a spiritual place

"Nozomi is right somewhere else" Maki added, she paused for a bit thinking of the possibilities

"Why don't we cancel today's practice, so we can look for a place" Nozomi suggested looking at Maki for her opinion

"we need to work on our singing..." She thought about it for a moment "but working our voice too much can cause problems too, so a break could be useful"

"Okay that settles it we're going around town to pick a new venue!" Nico exclaimed ending their meeting, when the bell rung the girl's left to attend their class. Honoka of course promised to inform Umi and Kotori about today's plans

* * *

 _After school_

"So why are we in front of your house Honoka?" Nico asked

"Like I said Nico-chan, we haven't performed in front of Homura and it might be a good spot" Honoka explained while she flailed her arms to showcase the entrance of Homura.

"I don't know nya…" Rin said doubtful

"I agree with Rin… We would be bothering your customers and your parents" Umi reasoned the rest of the U's agreed and they were left with a dejected Honoka. Nico tried her best to cheer for her girlfriend.

The group begun to walk with no real destination. Eventually they passed by the shrine Kotori glanced at the stairs, knowing exactly what Kotori was thinking Eri said "we already thought of it… but we think we shouldn't disturb such a sacred place"

"Ah… that's right" Kotori sighed "We might end up attracting too much attention"

The girls passed by a few places they thought would be best, but somehow there was always a reason why they shouldn't perform there. Soon the girls ended up at Akiba but still clueless of where they should perform "We already preformed in Akihabata too" Hanayo sighed

"AH! We're never going to find a place!" Honoka shouted with hands on her head.

Maki looked around the place seeing a familiar café in sight she sighed they were close to UTX it's only been a few days but she missed Anju not that she'll admit it out loud. **_I want to see her_** Maki blushed at her thought, she was about to get lost in her thought again but Hanayo called her

"Maki-chan?" Hanayo placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay Maki-chan?"

"Uh yea I'm okay I was just thinking" Maki tried to hide her blush.

"Maybe we should call it a day" Eri announced "we can all go home today and think of something. Maybe tomorrow we'll have some ideas

When everyone agreed to Eri's suggestion, they girls went on their separate ways. Kotori, Umi and Honoka stayed together and they walked to the direction of UTX. When they reached the entrance, they watched the screen play with A-rise giving its usual introduction.

"A-rise sure looks like they have everything figured out…" Honoka observed and sighed again. This day was turning fruitless, they haven't found one place suitable enough for them to perform at.

"Don't give up Honoka-chan we'll think of something" Kotori cheered

"Kotori's right as long as we work together we can get through it" Umi agreed patting Honoka's back despite the encouragements from her best friends Honoka was still worried of what they should do. They were unable to participate in the last competition because of her falling sick, Honoka wanted to be sure that U's can give it their all this time around.

* * *

Tsubasa walked along the windowed halls of UTX, when she caught glimpse of scattered blue blazers she recognized those faces. **_It's the girls of U's_** Tsubasa smiled, She wanted to meet U's for a while this was going to be fun Tsubasa rushed her way to the entrance. As soon as she reached her destination, Tsubasa smiled at the three girls in front of her but only addressing the on in the middle

"Kousaka-san" Honoka was stuttering and was about to yell Tsubasa's name when it was covered by a hand "Shh… Follow me" Tsubasa grabbed Honoka's wrist dashing back to the school. Along the way she saw a few more members and she gave one of them a wink, hoping they get the hint that they should follow.

* * *

So that's chapter 13! I'm just going to make this clear this chapter is the ep where U's and A-rise officially met in the anime. just so there's no confusion, the beginning of this story is after U's failed to participate in the first Love Live so Nozomi and Eri were still student councils(Let's not worry about the part with Kotori leaving). Maki' break is basically the gap between season 1 and 2 so when Maki returned Honoka is student council president and the new Love Live is announced. So right now were in the beginning of season 2(it's almost winter!) and I'm using some parts of the anime. Of course majority will be changed to fit the ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter for Anju/Maki Maki/Anju!  
As always thank you for reading this stroy! hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Love Live

* * *

Chapter 14

After the rest of the U's managed to catch up to them, Tsubasa properly introduced herself and invited the group for some tea. As soon as the girls walked in the room they immediately noticed the difference, compared to Otonokizaka which was a traditional and simple high school UTX was advance and modern.

Tsubasa led the girls into a room where there were couches surrounding a short coffee table. At the front of the room Anju and Erena sat together with few papers lined up in front of them, Anju sat with her legs crossed she held a paper in front of her which she seemed to be reading. Maki's eyes automatically went to the girl she had been thinking of all day, her eyes unconsciously trailed down to pair of long legs. Maki admired how those high socks made Anju's legs looked so sexy, the skin from her knees to her thighs was just an exciting view for Maki.

"Anju, Erena, I brought U's with me" Maki heard Tsubasa announce, snapping Maki out of the trance she was in she blushed as she realized that she was staring at Anju and it deepen when her eyes met with Anju's m ** _YOU WERE JUST CHECKING HER OUT!_** Maki internally screamed in her head.

Anju on her part blushed as soon as she saw Maki staring at her, the blush on Maki's face made her feel a little relax but curios. She settled the paper down and gave Maki a smile as she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Maki had to force herself to look away from Anju. **_Well she's not acting any different… so why has she been ignoring my messages_** Maki wondered

"Anju?" Erena called curious of the exchange between the two, seems like the other didn't notice the weird exchange since everyone was paying attention to Tsubasa "Do you know Nishikino-san?"

"Hm?" Anju cheerfully hummed, seeing Maki lifted her spirits "Not really" Anju lied despite knowing Erena will see right through it, she never good at lying to Erena.

Erena gave a suspicious look, but didn't get to say anything as the member of U's begun to take a seat. Anju scooted away from Erena to allow Tsubasa to take a seat between them. Shortly after the girls sat down and teas were brought to them.

"Please enjoy it, our school has it's on café so we can relax" Tsubasa informed

"Ah! T-thanks" Honoka

"This is a nice school you guys have" Eri tried to compliment, which earned a 'hmm' from Maki but was quickly lectured by Nico. Anju let out a giggle she genuinely enjoyed seeing more of Maki's tsundere side.

"We've actually wanted to meet all of you for a while now" Tusbasa admitted "And we've been paying close attention as well"

"Eh?" U's said in unison

"To us you might have been our biggest competition during the last live" Erena Added

"Aren't you e-exaggerating a bit" Eri said, she was starting to get flushed from the sudden barrage of compliment from their rival group.

"Ayase-san, you're knowledge of ballet proved to be useful since U's choreography immensely improved" Erena pointed out

"And Nishikino Maki-san" Anju playfully called out "Has an amazing talent for song writing and paired perfectly with Sonoda Umi-san's serene lyrics" Despite the compliment to Umi Anju kept her eyes on Maki, enjoying the blush that settled on Maki's cheeks again.

 ** _I was wondering why she knew so much about me when we first met…_** Maki thought to herself **_I guessed they really kept a close eye on us_** Maki twirled a strand of her hair, no longer paying attention to what Tsubasa was saying. Until she heard Tsubasa thank Nico for always sending them flowers.

"Nico-chan…" Maki looked at her fellow bandmate with a deadpan expression

"Hey! I was already a fan before U's started!" Nico defended herself "Wait where's my compliment?!" Maki's deadpan expression only linger longer as she watch the third year gush over the compliment Tsubasa gave her.

"Why do you know so much about us?" Eri asked

"You were the only group with such a large number, so we were interested and cheered you on. But more than anything, you guys were the ones with didn't want to lose to the most" Tsubasa seriously stated, bringing a serious mood. Nico catching that last sentence and sensing the tension sat down with a stoic expression.

"But you guys are number 1, and were just-" Umi reasoned but was cut off by Anju

"That's in the pass"

"Right now we're all idols competing to please our audience" Erena added

"That's why everyone in U's please do your best, but we won't be going easy on you" Tsubasa finished and the three of them stood up and begun to walk out of the room

"Wait!" Honoka called out as she stood up to face the members of A-rise the rest of U's stood behind her "Everyone from A-rise, we won't lose either" Honoka gave them a smile "Thank you for today"

Tsubasa who was taken by surprise only giggle "You girls sure are interesting"

"Eh?" Honoka was confused

"Hey, if you haven't decided on a venue yet, would you like to use our stage on the roof top. We were planning to performing a live there as well. I think it'll be interesting, we'll give you a day to think about it" Tsubas offered

"EH?" the girls of U's said in unison, this was definitely a change of event.

"We'll do it!" Honoka exclaimed without hesitation and again taking the members of A-rise and U's by surprise, Anju only giggled at U's leader **_Kousaka-sa is just as spontaneous as Tsubasa_**

"EH!?" The girls of U's again said in unison.

"Wait a minute Honoka" Maki approached the second year and lightly tugged Honoka's shoulder so she can face Maki "We need to think about this"

"Eh? we need a place Kira-san just offered one" Honoka stated

"I know she did, but-" Maki was about to reason when, she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and was faced with Nozomi

"Maki-chan" Nozomi had a reassuring smile with a card between her fingers "The cards said we should do it, so let's trust Honoka on this, kay?"

"N-Nozomi…" Maki sighed and gave up "If you think so"

Anju couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of how well Nozomi can handle Maki. She knew that Maki was moving on and that Nozomi was probably with Eri, but still her fear of losing Maki and never standing a chance always lingered.

The rest of the girls agreed, Umi, Kotori and Honoka spoke to Tsubasa and Erena about the details. While everyone else was busy talking to one another and Maki saw this as an opportunity to talk to Anju. Maki excused herself from Rin and Hanayo and walked up to Anju who was still standing by the entrance. "Anju can we talk?"

Anju knew that she couldn't keep avoiding Maki, so she merely nodded and headed out with Maki. Rin watched the two girls leave and she curiously asked her question out loud "Nya? Does Maki-chan know Yuuki-san?"

"I don't know Rin-chan…" Hanayo said equally curious as Rin

* * *

When Maki and Anju reached an empty hallway Maki didn't hesitate to speak "About what happened at the café… uhm…"

"Oh were you worried about that Maki-chan" Anju teased, she hasn't spoken to Maki since the café. Mostly because she was afraid of what Maki might say, about the incident at the cafe.

"W-what I-it not like that" Maki blushed "Mou… you haven't talked to since then…" Maki admitted "b-but it's not like I was worried or anything"

Anju blushed but giggled at Maki's antics "Are you mad?"

"N-not really, I don't really care…" Maki said clearly lying.

 ** _Hm… this is just so cute! she's showing more of her tsundere side now_** Anju had a mischievous smile if Maki had been looking at her she would have seen Anju's plot coming **_I'm still not sure if I should confess, but it wouldn't hurt to test where I stand._** With that Anju acted hurt "Ah… that's shame I thought Maki would have at least been worried about me…" Anju placed a hand on her chest and looked down

"A-ah… t-that's I-I was…" When Maki stuttered Anju had knew she had Maki where she wanted her. Anju had to hold the smile that was slowly trying to show.

Anju took a deep breath before looking up at the slightly taller girl, she gave the best pleading look she could muster and spoke. "Really?"

"Y-yeah" Maki stuttered again out of instinct Maki took a step back, when Anju came closer.

"Were you really worried about me?" Anju took another step, but this time Maki couldn't move she was backed against the wall. Maki and Anju had a bright blush on their faces "Maki…" Anju merely whispered knowing Maki would hear her from the closeness. "You know I missed you" **_I… I'm pushing this way too far_** Anju thought she merely wanted to have Maki admitted that she cared for her, but as soon as she had Maki within arms reached, Anju couldn't help but want to pull the young red head closer and be held.

"A-Anju… I di-" Maki was cut off by a voice calling from the distance, she felt Anju move away from her. "Anju" Maki couldn't find any words to say, Maki couldn't understand why she didn't mind having Anju close to her. "Anju" Maki called again when she didn't get any respond from the older girl, she moved closer to Anju and placed a hand on Anju's chin to make her look up. Maki was surprised by the bright blush she rarely see on Anju's, it made her glad knowing that Anju was equally flustered as her. "We-"

Maki attempted to speak again but was stopped by the same voice calling to her, no doubt it was Honoka.

"Maki they're calling you." Anju said "you should go before they worry"

"Yeah…" Maki hesitantly moved, she paused to look at Anju again "I'll umm…. I'll message you" Maki said hoping this time Anju wouldn't ignore them.

Anju nodded understanding Maki's worry "Okay, I'm sorry, I haven't talked to you, promise I'll reply" Anju reassured. After hearing that Maki had made her way back to find Honoka and the rest of U's.

* * *

well... not much excitement here lol...


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter! chapter 15 I hope you guys like this one and Thanks again for reading this story!

I don't own Love Live

Chapter 15

The girls of U's sat in the club room listening to Honoka's bizarre dream, about them not making love live. Making the already nervous girl even more of a wreck, after a few more minutes of waiting the results had finally came in.

"U's… that's us right…?" Honoka spoke clearly not believing at what she was reading "Not the soap?"

"Obviously!" Maki exclaimed reassuring her currently stupefied senpai

"Then we did it?" Eri asked "We got pass the preliminary"

The girls looked at the screen and simultaneously screamed "YAY!" they all rush out of the room to inform the school of their success, Maki however dashed for a secluded area.

Maki was inside the music room by herself, throughout her excitement she had quickly dialed Anju's number. She just hoped Anju was allowed to take call after school hours her phone only rang twice then it was answered. "Congratulations on making it through the preliminary!" Maki excitedly say not waiting for Anju to greet her

Anju giggled a sound that Maki seemed be enjoy more and more "And to you too Maki"

"Thank you!" Maki took a moment to collect herself "Anju… the promise we made" Maki reminded

"Yes, as promise could you meet me at the café soon?" Anju asked

"Yeah, I'll be there" Maki bid Anju goodbye and hung up, remembering what her and Anju had talk about the day after U's was invited into UTX.

 _Flashback_

 _Anju and Maki sat on their usual table at the café, true to her words Anju had started replying to Maki's messages once again._

 _"Maki I do apologize for ignoring your message, I know I probably made you worry"_

 _"…" Maki stayed silent for a bit as she tried to gather her thoughts "Why were you avoiding me?"_

 _"I-I wasn't" Anju denied but clearly she was lying_

 _"Anju…" Maki called, she wanted the truth even if it was something terrible Maki wanted to know Anju's real feelings "If it's about the couple thing really bothered yo-"_

 _"It didn't!" Anju said louder than she had intended. She looked down and fidget with her fingers and lowly repeated herself "It didn't"_

 _Maki was surprise at how uncharacteristically timid Anju was being, in the months she had known her Maki never saw Anju like this. Maki wanting to offer Anju some comfort repeated the very action Anju used to comfort her, she reached out a hand and held Anju's gently caressing it with her thumb. "Please talk to me"_

 _Anju held the hand that was on hers, she bit her bottom lip and contemplated if she should tell Maki what was really going on. After a while Anju decided that maybe she should do what Erena suggested and just leave it to Maki to decide, after all Maki deserved the truth. Anju was about to say something but remembered the coming preliminaries for Love Live **We can't afford a distraction like this…** Anju inwardly sighed once more, part of her knew this was an excuse but it was also true so Anju gave Maki a simple answer "I'm not ready to talk about it…"_

 _Maki felt dejected at that, but she didn't want to force Anju so she nodded and took a sip of her coffee with her free hand._

 _Sensing the gloominess from Maki Anju frowned **…she going to be unfocused because of me** thinking of a way to buy herself time and keep Maki from worrying about her too much Anju decided to make Maki a deal. "Maki~chan" Anju playfully called wanting to ease the tension between them. "I'll make you a deal"_

 _Maki looked at Anju intrigued at what the older girl had to offer_

 _"We can't afford to be distracted right now" Anju explained "So how about this, after we get pass the preliminary I promise we can talk and I'll tell you all about it"_

 _Maki smiled at the offer, taking notice at the fact that Anju confidently believed that they will both get through the preliminary "I'll hold you onto that"_

 _Anju smiled happy to see Maki smiling at her again._

Maki quickly went back to the clubroom and gathered her things, she was hoping to leave before anyone could notice. She just hoped no would catch her.

* * *

Rooftop

Umi and Eri stood in front of the members of U's "We managed to get through the first around, December is when they'll be deciding on which group will be moving on to Love Live" Eri sternly explained

"Then we'll finally be able to perform in Love Live" Nozomi eagerly stated

"But before that we'll have to win against A-rise" Hanayo added she was slightly worried that they were facing against such an impressive group

"We shouldn't worry about that, we need to give it our best" Honoka said full of determination

"That's right so I think we should add more time into our practice" Umi suggested

"I agree practice makes perfect" Eri stated "I want us to have an intense practice to enhance our performance"

"ALRIGHT! NOW LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL!" Honoka excitedly exclaimed raising her arms high in the air. "MUS—"

"Wait" Kotori said looking around the rooftop. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Nozomi looked around and named the member she saw, she got to Rin who was the last one she counted "Hm…"

"That's everyone right? Maki-nya" Rin exclaimed turning to the empty space on her right "Eh? Maki-chan?"

"MAKI-CHAN/MAKI!" Everyone exclaimed looking for the red head

"There she is nya!" Rin announced seeing the red head exit the school building from the roof "We gotta catch her nya!" Rin dashed through the halls of Otonokizaka, when Maki was within sight she pounced on unsuspecting girl "MAKI-NYAAA!"

"AH!" Maki fell on her front from the sudden impact on her back, she took a glance to see who the culprit was "RIN!"

Rin got up to run and hid behind Hanayo who was panting from running "SHE'S MAD NYA!"

Nozomi ran up to Maki and helped her get up "You alright Maki-chan" Maki nodded as she dusted herself making sure she had no scrape from her fall.

"Rin-chan that was dangerous" Hanayo scolded and Rin apologized to both her and Maki

"Where ya heading to Maki-chan? We have practice" Nozomi asked and reminded the girl

"Eh… Uh… I have something to take care of…" Maki stuttered, she was hoping she wouldn't get caught so she didn't really bother to come up with an excuse "A-anyway I have to go" Maki dashed off without any further explanation.

"AH Maki!" Eri called out but was ignored by the red head

Umi sighed "I guess it's just us for today"

"Maki-chan was like that before too" Hanayo said "She would leave early after her phone rang"

"Urk! Can it be?" Nico ponder and she begun to shake Hanayo "you see it too right" Hanayo could only nod with excitement

"Nico-chi?"

Nico turned back to the other girls "Maki might be in a relationship!" Nico claimed knowingly

"T-this again…" Eri sighed remembering Hanayo and Honoka's assumptions from before.

"RIGHT!? I wondered about it before!" Hanayo stated happy that someone else besides Honoka thought so

"Honoka could you control your girlfriend" Eri requested when Honoka didn't say anything she turned to the girl "Honoka?"

"HMMMM…" Honoka was staring at the direction Maki went "We have to follow her"

"Eh?" Eri and Umi exclaimed then Umi continued "Absolutely not we have to practice!"

"Agreed!" Eri added

"Then let's take a vote" Nico suggested "Who wants to follow Maki raise your hand"

Umi and Eri glared at Nico expecting no one besides her Honoka and Hanayo would raise their hand. Their girlfriends were on their side so they thought.

"Eh Kotori?" Umi pouted

"Nozomi!?" Eri dejectedly said

"ehehe… It seems fun Umi-chan" Kotori simply said

"Sorry Eri-chi but I'm interested" Nozomi apologetically said

"Alright Let's go follow our TsunTsun-hime" Nico excitedly yelled

"Maki will kill you if she hears that nickname" Eri blandly stated and followed the group

* * *

Maki stood in front of the usual café, somehow she made it before Anju. She silently stood there thinking of possible scenarios. She wondered what might have been going on with Anju to give her enough reason to temporarily ignore her. It was always in the back of her mind, but the promise Anju made with her kept her focus enough to concentrate solely on winning the preliminary. Now that it was over Maki was ready to claim the price.

Maki was too lost in her thought that she didn't realize that Anju was already standing next to her. Maki felt an arm wrap around her, she went stiff from the contact but relaxed when she smelled Anju's perfume. "You got here first"

"Uh… y-yeah" Maki stuttered, it was happenig again her heart was beating rapidly from the slightest contact with Anju. Before it would happen because Maki was new to such close contact beside Rin no one really tried regularly give her a hug. Now however it was different her heart would pound and there was a strong desire to keep Anju from breaking the embrace, and each the desire was getting stronger and stronger.

"Congratulations on making it to the next round" Anju praised gently squeezing the girl in her arms

"Thanks, same to you" Maki managed to say, and she returned Anju's hug.

"Shall we go inside?" Anju offered she didn't wait for Maki to reply, she merely took hold of Maki's hand and guided the girl to their usual table. But this time Anju took the seat next to Maki, which caused Maki to blush further. Anju was already a physical type of person when Maki met her but there was something different about it now. Anju was just so close to her and the fact that Anju didn't let go of her hand despite already being seated was more reason for Maki's heart to keep racing.

"Maki?" Anju called to the blushing girl, Maybe she was pushing it too much. She did make up her mind about confessing to Maki, but maybe she should do that first before intruding further into Maki's personal space. Anju sighed and excused herself to retrieve their drinks.

Maki couldn't help but notice the look of slight defeat from Anju's face, she wondered why Anju would have such a look. Knowing that Youko-san would probably bring their drinks to them without them ordering, Maki figured that Anju probably wanted to get away from her.

When Anju returned she place their drink down and to Maki's disappointment took the seat across her. Maki gritted her teeth, she couldn't understand what all these feelings were. at least that what she thought Maki paused think to herself _**My heart raced every time Anju was close and I felt disappointed when Anju isn't around.**_ Maki clenched her hand into a fist she had finally lined up the pieces _**But... I just recently got over a heartbreak... can I really fall in love that fast... is it love?**_ Maki wasn't quite sure if what she feels for Anju were true.

Anju watched the girl in front of her be lost in her own thoughts, Maki's frown and clenched fist made Anju wonder if she had upset the girl with her actions. "Maki" Anju attempted to snap Maki out of her thoughts.

Maki looked up to the sound of Anju's voice, she immediately blushed when she made eye contact with the older girl. Now that Maki knew the possibilities of her feelings she wasn't sure how she should approach it, but at the same time Maki was realizing how she might have fallen for Anju. Besides being attractive Anju was a kind and caring girl, but still Maki wanted to take the attention off her. "A-Anju, w-weren't you suppose to tell me something" Maki said to change the subject

Seeing Maki suddenly blushed confused Anju, **_Why is she blushing?_** Part of Anju was hoping that she was the cause of the blush that maybe Maki was already feeling the same way, Anju hoped. "Ah… yes I promised to tell you everything, but…" Anju paused and looked around, she wasn't exactly keen on confessing in public. If things went wrong or right she wouldn't want to attract a crowd "would you mind if we talked somewhere more private?"

Maki slowly nodded finally composed enough to look at Anju again "Where should we go?"

"I…" this time Anju was the one who blushed but kept her eyes on Maki "I was thinking we could go to my house, I could make dinner" Anju said she quickly looked away from Maki and bit her bottom lip.

If Anju's invitation didn't make Maki's heart race her expression sure did. Maki couldn't understand how someone can look so sexy and innocent when biting on their lip but Anju sure as hell pulled it off. Maki had to force a chocked up "sure" to Anju's offer.

Anju smiled and after spending a few more minutes to finish their drinks they headed out to the nearest convenient store to decide what Anju should make. The two girls went on unaware of the ten girls watching them.

From the distance the girls hid against a parked van they saw Anju and Maki walk in a convenient store together with Anju holding Maki's hand "I just have one question…" the girl with ginger hair calmly said then from the top of her lungs screamed "WHAT HELL IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

We're getting some real Anju/Maki Maki/Anju moments! and it only took 15 chapter TTwTT lol but yeah here's what were all waiting for! some romance XD


	16. Chapter 16

Another update! And it has more Anju/Maki Maki/Anju We're finally moving on the romance department XD  
I'm glad you guys like the development, I plan to use a few more episode based chapters but it'll will just be for time line sake. I hope you guys enjoy this next one

I don't own Love Live

Chapter 16

"Have you girls seen her?" Honoka asked over the phone she walked the streets of Akiba alongside Nico

"No sign of her nya" Rin sighed as she dutifully surveyed the area she was at

"Rin-chan and I are near UTX we've basically gone through the whole surrounding of the school" Hanayo explained keeping the phone close to her ear

"Looks like we can't find her" Umi stated taking the phone from Kotori "we should just go home"

"I Agree" Eri said she watch as Nozomi search through the crowd

"NYA!" Rin yelled despite being far from Hanayo her voice echoed through everyone's phone "THERE SHE IS" Rin pointed at the figure standing in front of a café

"Ah Rin-chan too loud, she'll hear you" Hanayo warned and she immediately pulled Rin to a corner "We're a couple of blocks away from UTX… uhmm… it's a pretty secluded street so it might be hard to find" Hanayo explained trying her best to give the others directions eventually the girls managed to find their way and saw Maki still standing in front of the café.

"Who is she waiting for?" Honoka asked expecting someone to answer her.

"Honoka, sweetie I love you but sometimes you're just… geez" Nico face palmed at her girlfriends airheadness

"We came here to find out remember" Hanayo reminded completely focus on the red head

"Ah… Right…" Honoka nervously laughed how could she forget when she suggested this whole thing

After a few more minutes they saw a figure approach Maki, someone in a UTX uniform, unfortunately Maki was currently blocking their view of the girl. They watched as the girl walk up to Maki and pull her in a embrace and they caught a glimpse of the her.

"YUUKI ANJU-" Hanayo screamed but was quickly pulled back by Nozomi, who also covered Hanayo's mouth to stop the girl's frantic out burst

"Why is Maki-chan with her nya?" Rin asked confused even more Maki wasn't complaining about the hug Anju just gave her instead she returned it, Maki had never returned her hug without being scolded first. After a while the two girls made their way inside the café, when the two girls were out of sight the members of U's came out of their hiding place.

"We can't see them from here…" Honoka disappointingly said after her failed attempt to peek through the big display windows "Should we follow them inside?"

"That's impossible there's too many of us we'll be caught for sure" Umi reasoned, Umi had to admit now she was quite interested as to why Maki was currently meeting with Yuuki Anju of A-rise.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Honoka asked

"I guess we have no choice but to wait" Nico said, the one day she didn't bring her "perfectly normal but amazing" disguise was the day she absolutely needed it.

"Ah… We found out who Maki-chan is meeting nya" Rin sighed with a frown "But now we have more question nya"

"Kousaka-san?" they turned to the voice that called out to Honoka

"Eh? Kira-san, Todo-san" Honoka looked at the other members of A-rise with confusion "What are you girl doing here?"

"We are close to their school Honoka" Umi said "But something tells me you don't usually venture around this area"

Tsubasa shook her head "We came here to follow Anju" she pointed at the direction of the café "Am I right to assume you are here to trail Nishikino-san" Tsubasa wondered, she caught a glimpse of Maki before they the two entered the cafe.

"Yeah" Honoka said and the rest of U's nodded

At that time the door of the café opened and the girls quickly hid from view. They watched as Maki and Anju walk closely together with Anju eventually leading Maki by the hand. They followed Maki and Anju until they reached a convenient store, as the two girls entered the store Honoka shouted the question in everyone's mind. "WHAT HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Honoka! You'll get us caught" Umi scolded her for screaming so loud

"B-but Umi-chan you saw that too right? At the café" Honoka clarified making sure she wasn't the only one who saw it all

"Yes Honoka we all saw it" All eight girls nodded

"Though this surprises me too" Erena spoke "I've never seen Anju so close to someone, well besides me and Tsubasa"

"Guess this mean Nishikino-san is the mystery girl" Tsubasa concluded

"Mystery girl?" Nico curiously asked with how Maki and Anju were acting this was definitely not their first meeting and if Maki and Anju became quick first during their live at UTX it was still too soon for Maki to be letting someone be so clingy to her.

Tsubasa nodded "Someone Anju had been talking about… She seemed to have gotten closed to lately," She finished not really wanting to give away her best friend's secret feelings towards the red head. The members of U's probably shouldn't know about it, wouldn't want them to accidentally let it slip before Anju can confess. "So we followed her and we saw her enter that cafe with Nishikino-san. and you girls?" Tsubasa asked wanting to change the subject.

"We followed Maki-chan, well more like searched for her" Honoka spoke "but she never talked about a girl, or…" She looked at the other members to see if Maki had spoken to them about someone, when all of them shook their heads she continued "We ended up following to see what she was up to"

Erena and Tsubasa nodded

"So Yuuki-san and Maki-chan had been meeting in secrete…" Hanayo whispered

"Seems like it… do you think they like each other?" Kotori slowly said "Are they on a date?"

"It would make sense" Nico stated "They might be out to celebrate our wins"

"I don't' think so..." Erena said remembering her conversation with Anju, if Maki was the girl then she recently had her heartbroken which gave Anju a reason to hesitate with her feelings. Knowing Anju Maki probably didn't know about her feelings making the prospect of them dating unlikely.

"What makes you say that?" Umi asked

"I'm just assuming it..." Not wanting to reveal too much about her best friend luckily Rin spoke and got everyone's attention

"Ah there they are nya!" Rin who had been keeping an eye of the two excitedly exclaimed

"So where are they going now…?" Honoka asked

"Only one way to find out" Nico said as she started to walk towards the direction of the "couple"

The girls followed Anju and Maki completely focused on the interaction between the two girls. Maki and Anju seemed be chatting lively and every now and then one of the girls would blush. "I never though Maki-chan can make someone blush like that" Honoka said seeing how Anju would often blush at something Maki said. "Maki-chan is so different"

"Maki-chan looks so smug too" Nico noted

"I don't normally see Anju like that either" Tsubasa said "usually she's so composed"

"Yeah… I've known her since we were kids" Erena spoke "Nishikino-san must be really special" Erena smiled she was happy her friend manage to find love again. Though Maki and her weren't official yet, she was glad to know Anju gave love another shot and it seemed like Maki was just as interested in Anju.

When Maki and Anju entered a gate to a big house the girls stopped in front of it and wonder who's place it was "This isn't Maki-chan's house nya…"

"It's Anju's" Erena answered "It looks like this is as far as we'll go" Erena gave Tsubasa a knowing look. If Anju brought Maki to her place then they must be discussing something important and it was time to give the two some privacy

"Eh? shouldn't we talk to them?" Honoka again asked

"We shouldn't, we should give them their privacy now" Erena said

"Todo-san" Nozomi who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke "You know something… What's Yuuki-san's true intention to Maki-chan?"Nozomi asked, she didn't want Maki to get hurt again and if she could protect the red head from any potential danger or pain she would do so.

Erena smile seeing the protectiveness in Nozomi's eyes "It's not my place to speak of it" remembering how Anju had cried for the girl she knew Anju was serious and even if she didn't withness Anju cry for Maki. Anju wasn't the type to play with someone's feelings "But seeing how it is, you will find out soon enough"

Nozomi nodded for now she was satisfied with the answer, the rest can wait in time, besides the cards will warn her if something bad happened. With that the members of U's and A-rise went on their separate ways. For Honoka and the others they wondered how Anju and Maki's friendship started, it just seemed unlikely but that was a question they can eventually ask Maki for now they'll leave Maki be.

* * *

"Maki dinner is ready" Anju as she set the plates on the table, Maki walked in the kitchen and took a seat.

"It looks good" Maki practically drooled from the food in front of her, besides the fact Anju had made her favorite dish, there was also various side dish on the table that contained tomatoes. When Anju took a seat Maki wasted no time and ate the food Anju prepared, Maki was happily ate the food and she didn't notice the content and happy smile that was glues on Anju's face.

"Maki here try this" Anju held up a fork that had vegetables and a few tomato slices

Maki blushed but she leaned in and accepted the offered food "Hmm it really good"

Anju gave her a bright smile "I'm glad you like it"

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Maki asked after taking another bite of her food

"Well my mom thought me, before my parents separated we used to cook together" Anju replied and she begun to eat her own food

"I've never cooked before"

"I can teach you a few things if you'd like" Anju offered she noticed the hesitation from Maki's eyes "I can teach you how to cook your favorites" Anju added and she giggled from the way Maki's eyes light up.

"I guess I wouldn't mind if you thought me how" Maki said she tried to hide the eagerness in her voice but failed "Guess that means I should be coming over often"

"I would love to have you here more often" Anju said with a smile, she honestly would love to have company in her house more often, she was tired of always being alone in such a huge house.

Maki blushed from the sincerity in Anju's voice, but it bothered Maki that there was also a hint of sadness. **_How often does Anju get left alone in this house..._** Maki wanted to get rid of that sadness for Anju "You'll be seeing more of me then" the rest of the dinner was filled with lively chatter from the two girls.

After dinner they moved to the living room with cups of tea. Anju thought that she already bought herself enough time Anju decided it was time to speak. "Maki… I… Uh…"

Maki watched Anju uncharacteristically stutter and fidget with her hands. Anju was clearly nervous after seeing this Maki wanted to offer some sort of encourage to Anju, so she reached out and held Anju's hand. "Anju it's okay, just take your time"

"Maki… The reason I avoided you back then was because…" Anju paused and took a moment to think **_Am I ready for this…? this could end our friendship_** Anju felt Maki give her hand a squeeze, she turned and stared into Maki's purple eyes which momentarily gave her the courage she needed "I… I realized that I was beginning to have… f-feelings for you…" Anju looked away from Maki, whispering the last words.

Maki blushed and let go of Anju's hand "W-what?" She wasn't exactly sure if she just heard Anju confess to her.

Anju kept her head low and mumbled, but it was barely audiable

"A-Anju I can't hear you"

"I SAID I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU" Anju raised her voice, saying the words louder than she had wanted.

"Ah…" Maki did hear Anju right the first time, and now her face was fully flushed. Anju was in a similar state despite having her head low, Anju's ears were visibly flushed red. **_Anju has feelings for me…_** Maki wonder how she viewed the older girl no doubt she found Anju attractive, but was it enough to say the she like Anju as more than just a friend. **_Am I even ready to fall in love again?_**

The two of them remained quiet the silence gave Maki time to think but the each moment that past Anju had dreaded what was about to come. Maki took another glance at the older girl, who still had her head low and for a moment Maki thought to just leave Anju for a few more minutes while she thought of her options. But the moment Maki saw the droplets of tears falling on top Anju's clenched hand, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Anju's shoulders. "A-Anju…" Maki knew confessing was no easy feat, Anju must have been really torn on what she should do _**I won't take this lightly, Anju deserves more.**_

Anju snapped at the sound of her name and the contact around her shoulder, she discreetly tried to wipe her tears then attempted to face Maki with the most composed expression she could muster at the moment. But no matter how hard Anju tried to hide it her pain was evident on her face, her puffed eyes and the slight sniffling made it clear that she had been crying. "P-please don't look at me like that Maki…" Anju couldn't stand the knowing and sad look Maki gave her. "I'm fine"

"You're lying" Maki replied quickly replied startling Anju "this probably took a lot out of you" Maki reached for one of Anju's clenched fist, prompting it to relax so she could intertwined their fingers. "I-I don't know if I feel the same…"

Anju felt the rejection coming "I-I know y-" Anju attempted to finish Maki's words, but was stopped by a finger on her lips

"But I want to find out, I want to know how I truly feel about you…" Maki blushed at how bold she was being but she wanted to make it clear that while she was currently unsure of her feelings, she wanted to explore it and find out if what she felt for Anju could possibly blossom into something more. "So… if it okay with you, I want to try… and know for sure… I do know that I care about you," Maki looked down as her blush spreads throughout her face "And I-I do find you a-attractive..." Maki's confession was met with a soft sob she immediately looked up and saw Anju crying again "Anju?"

Anju wiped the tears with her free hand and she chuckled through her sobs "I-I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't help it… I-I was so afraid y-you'll reject me or I-I might just confuse you… A-after all, you just r-recently got over Tojo-san" Anju smile through her tears "I-I'm glad at least I'm not rejected" Anju suddenly felt herself be engulfed in a tight embrace "M-Maki?"

"J-just let me hold you" Maki didn't know why but she was suddenly overcome with the urge to keep Anju safe and protected. Knowing that the smile returned to Anju's face, because of her just tugged something in Maki's heart, perhaps it boosted her ego but the smile Anju had gave her made heart racing so fast it felt like it would burst.

Anju blushed further and gave a weak 'okay' she buried her head at the crook of Maki's neck and enjoyed the almost possessive hold Maki had on her. After a while the two girls parted and Maki decided to go home Anju like always walked the young girl to the front door.

"Um… thank you for dinner, it was delicious"

"It was a pleasure to have you Maki" Anju smiled, she truly felt happy to have her feelings across and the slight hope that Maki might be return her feelings made her feel giddy.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Maki shyly asked

"Of course" Seeing Maki revert back to her shy self, gave a surge of courage through Anju "Message me when you've reached home" She stepped closer to Maki and leaned in to give Maki a kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow Maki" Anju was so close to Maki that she only had to whisper the words for the red head to hear.

Maki turned beet red and meekly nodded when Anju pulled back. She slowly turned and made her way out of them house, she gave Anju one last look and a wave before completely exiting. Maki decided that today was one of her best days, it was full of good news and happy outcomes. Maki thought that perhaps she had a shot at finding happiness in love after all.

* * *

Next chapter will have more fluffy moments, so look forward to that. When November comes, I'm not sure how often I could update. I have more work that month plus I'm going to be off-Island(Yes, I live on an island) so no laptop for me since I'm suppose to be on "vacation" TTwTT but I'll update as soon as I get back or something... thanks again thanks for reading and always reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

Surprise another update! lol Well I wanted to upload this one early as a thanks to all of you reading my story and to address reviews!  
Thanks to everyone who left a review  
Kotorii202 and animmd thank you for the regular reviews and the kind words you always give in each chapter  
jeanette12 I'm glad you liked the development and I'm glad you're still enjoying my story  
JustSomeone thank you for the compliment, it's okay that my story only has a few views I'm just glad there are people who likes it

And for those who recently followed and favorite this story, welcome and I hope you continue to enjoy this pairing!

well that's all I have to say, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Love Live

* * *

Chapter 17

"Alright! Let's end practice here" Eri declared "Good work everyone"

As soon as Eri ended practice Maki quickly gathered her things, before anyone could even question her she bid her everyone goodbye and exited the roof

"Maki-chan left so early again nya" Rin said staring at the ajar door

"Do you think she's meeting Yuuki-san again?" Kotori pondered

"Mouuu! I'm telling you girls they are dating!" Nico begun

"N-Nico please" Eri begged not wanting to get in this topic again

"I think so too Nico-chan!" Honoka added

"Nico… Honoka…" Eri sighed and left the three girls to their assumptions "Nozomi do you want to grab parfait on the way home?" Eri asked but when she didn't get a reply from Nozomi she turned to look at the girl "Nozomi?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Eri-chi, did you need something?"

"Are you okay?" Eri asked "You look troubled"

"I'm fine Erichi" Nozomi answered and begun to pack her things

Eri was unconvinced by the answer but she begun to pack her things as well, since the day they followed Maki Nozomi would often spaced out with a worried look on her face. Eri wasn't sure what Nozomi was thinking, but she was almost certain that it was Maki. Nozomi and Eri said their goodbyes to the rest of U's and as soon as they were in the streets Eri voiced out her thoughts "Are you worried about Maki?"

Nozomi sighed, knowing full well that there was no point in hiding it from Eri anymore. "Yeah… Todo-san knows what's going on between them" Nozomi said "I think maybe Yuuki-san does like Maki-chan"

"You're thinking that too?" Eri asked

"Yeah"

"You're worried about Yuuki-san's intention to Maki?" Truth be told Eri had consider it, if Anju liked Maki and if that was the case how serious was Anju. Maki had been through a lot and she deserved someone who will love her wholeheartedly.

"Yeah I am… you're worried about it too aren't you?" Nozomi said

"I did, but if I had joined the others on the idea they might have kept tailing Maki" Eri admitted "Like Todo-san said they need their privacy especially if that's where their relationship is going"

"Right, But I just can't help but worry" Perhaps Nozomi was being unfair to Anju, but she knew nothing about the A-rise member besides what they see during their lives and introductions. If Anju does like Maki, Nozomi wasn't sure if Anju was genuine about it.

"I understand how you feel, but for now we should let Maki be" Eri reasoned, after all Maki was capable of making her own decision. In time Eri and Nozomi will get involve, but only to ensure that Anju was good enough for Maki "Besides, Maki will come to us if she ever needs help she always did go on her own pace after all."

Nozomi nodded, Eri was right Maki should be the one deciding this for herself.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Anju had confessed to Maki and so far Anju hadn't done anything that would push their comfort zone. The two of them kept seeing each other after school in the comfort of the café they have grown to love.

"Anju!" Maki quickly made her way to the older girl who was currently standing in front of their usual café. Without any hesitation Maki dove in for a hug, but she quickly pull back when she noticed Anju's slightly chilled skin "You're cold, you didn't have to wait out here for me"

Anju just embraced Maki again for some warmth "It's okay if you're going to warm me up" She said and her smile grew when she felt Maki hold her tighter. Maki was probably blushing from what she had said, despite not having a proper answer from Maki, Anju was just glad she could flirt and cling to Maki as much she like.

When Maki was sure her blush had died down she finally spoke and pulled away from the hug "It's nice and all but we should get inside before we freeze" Maki led Anju inside the café and again sat in their usual table

"It's only October but it's already cold" Anju said as she took a seat. "Maki?" Anju curiously looked at Maki, who was still standing by the table, Anju wasn't really sure but Maki seemed to debating something

Eventually Maki made a decision and took a seat next to Anju, she had her head low and was clearly blushing from her decision. Since Anju confessed, the older girl didn't push her luck with Maki. Yes, Anju would sometimes cling or flirt with her but nothing more. Maki appreciated Anju's consideration, but she made up her mind, she would need to be bold in order to truly figure out if her feelings for Anju was truly love.

"M-Maki?"

"I-I know you're trying to be considerate, about me but I made up my mind…" Maki nervously explained "I-I... I told you before I want to know for sure, because it's what you deserve." Maki fidget what she was going to say next was going to be embarrassing but she had to get it across "S-so don't hold yourself back, if it's too much for me I'll let you know..."

"Maki" Anju stare at Maki with awe, now she knew for sure. Even if Maki didn't return her feelings she was someone important to the red head. Anju couldn't help but smiled, she took hold of Maki's arm and gently laid her head on Maki's shoulder "Thank you Maki-chan, you're giving so much"

Maki blushed "Y-your welcome" was all Maki could say, she was distracted by the softness she could feel on the arm Anju was embracing.

"Ah! You two are cute as always" Youko said as she set the two girl's drinks on the table.

"We are! Aren't we" Anju happily answered, she was absolutely giddy from Maki's boldness

Youko gave them a smile "Well you two enjoy" she said before leaving the girl's

"Ah… this is embarrassing" Maki muttered, and she used her free hand to cover her blushing face.

Anju giggled and she held Maki's arm tighter, knowing full well Maki could feel her chest "you did tell me not to hold back"

Maki blushed even more, realizing she had walked herself into Anju's clutches. **_Ah… I-I… this might be my weakness…_** Maki slightly glanced at her arm that was currently being held captive by Anju's body, though she was embarrassed she had to admit she was liking the closest they were currently sharing.

"So… if you're okay with this… then would it be okay for us to go on a date?" Anju questioned

"Ah" **_That's something we should try as well_** "I-I wouldn't mid it" Maki shyly said

"Then let's plan something during the weekend. Are you free?"

"I-I should be"

"Then it's a date!" Anju happily exclaimed the rest of the evening went smoothly for the girls and eventually they parted and went home.

* * *

Weekend Date

Maki patiently waited at the train station where Anju and her agreed to meet, she stood at the side and busied herself with her phone. On the outside Maki looked like her usually composed self but truth be told she was wreck. This was the first date she had ever gone to so she wasn't so sure of what to expect. Anju and her had gone out together before but that was as friends Maki wanted this day to stand out from the times she spent with the older girl. _**Is it weird I'm worrying about making this special, when were aren't even dating yet...**_ despite thinking that Maki had stayed up the night before trying to figure out what she should do to make this date special for her and Anju. She did find her answers but majority of them were quite embarrassing that she wasn't sure if she'll have the courage to follow through.

"Ah! Maki, I'm sorry I hope I didn't make you wait too long" Maki stopped playing with her phone when she heard Anju's voice. When she looked up to face the older girl her heart raced from the sight in front of her, it nearly made Maki's jaw drop. Anju's wore black and teal dress that ends above her knees, paired with black pumps allowing her to slightly reach Maki's height. Anju's look was simple but to Maki it was just gorgeous and she couldn't help but stare. "Maki?"

"Ah! N-no I didn't wait too long" Maki hurriedly replied and she did her best to avert her gaze from Anju

"Okay, well shall we go?" Anju was about to walk away when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When Anju turned back,Maki was rooted to her spot. Anju gave Maki a curious look until she saw the hand that was being offered to her, a blush immediately made it's way up Anju's cheeks. "You want to hold hands?" Anju clarified

"I-I don't really care if we d-do…" Maki looked away as she stuttered her words "I just thought we should try acting more couple-y" Maki mumble the last of her words while her blush deepen

Anju smiled and without hesitation she grabbed a hold of Maki's hand and intertwined their fingers. Maki glanced at their joined hands then she looked at Anju who gave her an infectious smile, Maki quickly pulled Anju to the train to hide her blush that was somehow growing redder.

* * *

"Ahhh… it's been a long time since I've gone to an amusement park" Anju joyfully said as she looked around the area

"When was the last time you went?"

"Hmm… probably before my parents separated" Anju nonchalantly said "I was about 7 years old then. Oh let's try that one" Anju pointed at a ride that seemed to be a boat tour around a lake

Maki allowed herself to be guided by Anju, but Maki realized besides Anju's high school life she hardly knew anything about the older girl. "Hey, Anju tell me more about yourself"

"Eh? what's this all of a sudden?" Anju paused stopping by line

"Well… I just realized that I don't really know much about your personal life… I m-mean you know a lot about me since I v-vented so much to you but... y-you barely get to tell me things. I don't mean to pry… I just wanted to know more about you" Maki sighed and mentally face palmed she had stutter and explained more that she should have due to her nervousness.

"It's okay Maki, I'm happy that you want to know more about me" Anju genuinely felt touched that Maki was giving her so much effort Anju can feel herself falling deeper in love with the red head "we can talk while we go around the park, what did you want to know?" Anju suggested and they got on the boat, luckily the ride seemed to only sit two people per row, leaving them with enough privacy to chat while they enjoy the calm scenery.

"Hm… anything I just want to know more maybe before high school?" Maki said she wasn't really sure what she wanted to know specifically.

Anju chuckled "So you want to know me before A-rise? Hmm… I wasn't really much of a popular girl that was more of Erena" Anju started "That's why Tsubasa wanted her to join A-rise as soon as they met."

"I don't believe that you weren't attracting attention either" Maki stated it was almost impossible not to notice Anju

Again Anju chuckled "That because you only know how I look now" Anju scooted closer to Maki and leaned her head on Maki's shoulder. Maki in turn gently laid her head on Anju's "I used to be plain and I had glasses, but somehow when Tsubasa met me she kept saying that I was extremely cute and would make a great idol"

"Ah… you never told me that when you were telling the story of how you joined A-rise" Maki gave a slight pout but it quickly went away when Anju continued talking

"I didn't want to reveal that back then. Honestly at first I thought Tsubasa only wanted me because I had a knack at designing clothes. I thought there was no way I could be an idol, I was good at Making clothes but I never had the confidence to wear them…" Maki heard the tint of sadness in Anju's voice.

 ** _Anju used to be self-conscious…_** Anju rummage through her purse and took out her phones she took a minute to search for something then handed the phone to Maki. It was an old photo of Anju and Erena during her junior high ceremony. The Anju in the photo had twin braids and was wearing a pair of glasses, Maki felt the urge to gush over the photo she couldn't understand how Anju thought she was plain. The braid and the glasses indeed made her extremely cute, Tsubasa had a good eye and Maki couldn't help but feel thankful that Erena and Tsubasa managed to get Anju out of her shell.

"Pretty ordinary right?" Anju rhetorically asked "I admit I did had self-issues back then… It was something Erena always tried to help me with when we were younger. She never succeeded until Tsubasa came along"

"I don't know what you mean" Maki finally spoke "you look extremely cute on this picture" Maki had a bright blush on her face "C-c-can you send me a copy of this?"

"Eh?" Anju started to blush and she stared at Maki, she was taken aback by the sudden compliment and request "S-s-sure" Anju took back her phone and after a few minute Maki's phone chimed "there…"

"Thanks" soon after the ride had ended and the two of them got off

After Anju's initial reaction she giggled and looped her arm around Maki's "I don't think I'll ever doubt the way I look again if you keep reacting like that"

"Eh? Y-you shouldn't be questioning it in the first place" Maki stated reverting back to her usual Tsundere side "If you start doubting yourself then you're insulting me too"

"Ara? How so?" Anju asked amused

"You're insulting my taste. Even if it's coming from you, you're still insulting the girl that I like" Maki mentally praised herself for not stuttering, Maki smile triumphantly when she saw the deep blush from Anju's face to her ears.

Anju had her head low for a moment but the she looked up at Maki with the most adorable questioning look "Y-you like me?"

Maki felt her heart pound harder from Anju's cuteness, and despite knowing Anju's feelings for her Maki felt shy and nervous that she had admitted to liking Anju "O-of course I do… I'm just not sure yet if I'm i-n l-love with you… yet..." Maki suddenly found herself engulf in a tight embrace with Anju's face buried in the crook of her neck

"I'll wait until you know but I'm just glad you like me" Anju mumble she was almost at tears from happiness but she didn't want to ruin their fun now. So she pulled back and gave Maki a bright appreciative smile "Let's continue our date" Anju happily said and she again guided Maki.

* * *

After a long day of exploring the amusement park, Maki and Anju had decided to enjoy the scenery of the evening from the ferries wheel "Nothing really beats the view here" Anju said as she looked outside the glass "UTX has a high view but the lights around the area never gets this beautiful"

"Yeah" Maki replied but her eyes weren't set on the view of the outside but at the girl across her

"Tsubasa always say that the view at UTX is wasted since it's nothing but dull advertising signs, she would always say that there should be more lights around" Anju chuckled "But Erena would argue that the dim surrounding made the starts shine brighter, there's hardly any stars around UTX though"

Maki laugh along with Anju "Todo-san had been with you since you were kids, right?"

Anju nodded "Erena and I had been friends since we were kids our mothers were best friends, when my father left Erena's mother helped my mom recover" Anju explained "Since we were both only child Erena treated me like her own little sister always protecting me"

"It's good you had someone like Todo-san"

"Yeah, when mom started drowning herself in work Erena would visit my house to keep me from feeling lonely" Anju had sad but understanding look on her face "I always thought that our house was so big and empty"

Maki felt a tug of pain from her chest, seeing such a lonely expression on Anju's face just hurt her as well "hey don't look so sad" Maki moved to sit down next to Anju and held her hand

"Sorry I didn't mean to damp the mood" Anju apologetically said

"D-don't apologize dummy, I'm glad you're telling me these. It's just I don't want you to feel lonely" Maki wrapped her arms around Anju's shoulders

"Maki-chan you're so sweet" Anju giggled and nuzzled her head on Maki's shoulders

"M-Maki-chan?" Maki stuttered blushing from the sudden honorific

"You don't like it?"

"N-no it just caught me off guard" Maki actually liked the used of the honorific on her name, especially when it was Anju who said it "I don't really care what you call me"

"How about I call you tomato-chan then?" Anju jokingly offered giggling at the dumbfounded look Maki had "I'm kidding, I'm kidding"

"Mou…" Maki complained, she pulled away from Anju then crossed her arms and turned her back from the older girl.

"Aww Maki-chan I'm just kidding don't get mad" Despite her apology Anju was still giggling at Maki's antics "Hey, are you mad?" Anju wrapped her arms around Maki's waist and rested her chin on Maki's shoulder

The position made Maki's heart beat faster, despite spending the whole day clinging to one another Maki would still often get flustered from their closeness. Still the red head couldn't deny the comfort she felt every time Anju clung to her "I'm not" Maki muttered she couldn't be mad when Anju was holding her so protectively.

"Maki-chan I love you" Anju suddenly confessed seeing Maki search for a reply Anju continued talking "You don't have to say anything, I had the months we spent together to understand how I feel for you" Anju smiled when Maki visibly relaxed in her arms

After a while Maki pulled away from the embrace to face Anju "Thank you for always being so understanding" Maki said and she reached out a hand to gently caress Anju's cheek, for a moment the two of them lost themselves in each other's eyes and Maki glanced at Anju's lips, then back to her eyes suddenly Maki felt herself leaning in, and Anju blushed realizing that Maki was leaning closer. Neither of them noticed that the ride had stopped and the workers had begun assisting riders out of the carts.

"Ahem… Sorry to interrupt but the ride is over" Man who was holding the door open said apologetically.

Maki and Anju shyly parted from each other and they slowly stepped out of the cart. With nothing left to do Maki and Anju decided to end the date, the walk to the station was relatively silent. Maki was too shy to talk after what she had tried to do and Anju didn't know how to ask Maki if she was about to lean in for a kiss. Of course she wouldn't have minded it but she wanted to know that Maki was really okay.

When they reached Tokyo station Anju finally spoke when they stepped out of the train "I had a great time Maki-chan" Anju smiled

"I did too" Maki shyly replied "About earlier Anju…" Maki tried to find the right words to say, but she wasn't sure how to explain herself

"It's okay Maki-chan" Anju reached for Maki's hand "We have time, let's take it slow"

"Yeah" Maki smiled "I'll see you after school?"

"Of course" Anju took step closer and leaned in to give Maki a kiss on the cheek, Anju stayed inched away from Maki and spoke "I'll be waiting" then Anju pulled back and walked away leaving a blushing Maki by the station.

Maki was beet red but she couldn't stop the smile that seemed to be permanently planted on her face. She walked to the direction of her house, Maki couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow, Anju and her had just parted but she couldn't wait to see Anju again. Maki was definitely feeling something for the older girl, if Maki wasn't already in love with Anju then she was certainly falling in love with her now.

* * *

Well wasn't that cheesy and cliche for a first date XD and just a reminder everything about Anju's back story is made up.  
Again thank you all for sticking with this story! 3


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, terribly sorry about the long delay. Life kept me busy and I had a horrible writer's block, so progress was extremely slow.

 **As you can see I reuploaded another chapter 18, I decided to change it since the last chapter 18 seemed so rush...**

As always **I do not own Love Live** and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A few weeks after Maki and Anju's date their groups fell into intensive practice with Love Live only months away and knowing they would soon face off against each other. Maki and Anju had started to see each other less since both their practices ran longer hours. Despite being able to communicate with Anju through phone calls and messages, Maki didn't know she could miss someone so much. Despite Maki's best effort to stay focus, it was often clear to her friends that she was sometimes distracted.

"Maki? Are you okay?" Eri asked as she approached the younger girl during their break.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay" Maki slowly answered.

"Are you sure?" Eri doubted she had a slight clue of what Maki might be keeping the red distracted considering what they witness between Maki and Anju "Your dancing sometimes isn't in sync and you seem distracted"

Maki sighed "I should have known you'll notice…"

"Well… Besides the fact that I'm the group's choreographer, I'm also your friend" Eri stated, it was unlike Maki to be so out of it during practice. "So what's on your mind?" Eri asked hoping to get some answers from the girl.

Maki looked skeptical at first unsure, it wasn't like she distrusted Eri, her blond senior had proven herself time and time again that she was someone Maki could always rely on. Maki was just unsure of how she should answer after all no one in U's knew about her interaction with Anju, how would Eri react when Maki admits her developing feelings for the older A-rise member.

Eri sighed As much as she wanted to help Eri knew pushing Maki would do any good, the redhead will talk when she was ready "Listen Maki you don't have to tell me but just know I'm willing to listen. I'll be staying back after practice so if you need me I'll be in the clubroom." Eri gave her a comforting smile and proceed to walk to Nozomi

Maki nodded at Eri's word and watched her walk to Nozomi, Maki smiled she really did have great friends. Maki stood up and walked back to her place there was no point of thinking about her situation. For now, she had to focus she'll ask Eri for advice after practice.

* * *

After everyone left the roof Maki watch Nico and Nozomi exit together, knowing that this was probably one of those rare moments where Eri was alone. As Maki entered the clubroom she found Eri on the computer watching a few dances that she found interesting. "Eri" Maki called to get her attention.

"Ah Maki you came" Eri swiftly turned to look at Maki, happy to see her junior take her offer. Whatever was bothering Maki must be serious for her to be so distracted.

"Uh… yeah…" Maki shyly spoke unsure of how she should start the conversation.

"So… what's on your mind?" Eri asked hoping to get Maki to relax, she watched Maki give an audible sigh and move to a chair nearby.

"I… I should just start from the beginning, it's a little long…" Maki said deciding that it would be best to tell Eri everything, after all, she trusted Eri so much.

"I have time so you can tell me all about it" Eri reassured and smiled at Maki patiently waiting for her to begin her story.

Maki nodded and told her interaction with Anju, purposely leaving the developing feelings she was currently having for Anju. "R-recently she admitted that she's having feelings for me"

 ** _Must be from the time we stalked them… so Todo-san was right about that_** "That's not all of it, is it?" Eri asked knowing full well a confession wouldn't easily throw her off like that.

"W-well the thing is Anju became someone really important to me" Maki closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Preparing herself to tell Eri what she felt. "When she confessed she was crying and seeing her like that was painful, I thought that I never wanted to see Anju be so hurt again. I wanted Anju to keep smiling" Maki explained "I realized that I do like her m-more than just a friend… but the thing is… I'm not sure"

"Okay" Eri listened carefully, the last part was a bit vague but Eri had a guess "Are you unsure because Anju was your support?" Eri watched Maki give a small nod

"I-I don't want to give her a half-hearted answer, she was always there for me" Maki explained "So I wanted to be sure if I love her as a friend or is it more and if they are, is my feeling genuine or is it only because she was there..."

"I see" Eri smiled Maki really cared for Anju if she was thinking her action this much "I understand it somehow" Eri spoke and she smiled when Maki gave her a confuse look "Nozomi was the same for me, Nozomi reached out to me first and was with me every step I took" Eri smiled feeling nostalgia flooding her thoughts. "When I started falling for her I tried to convince myself that I was just used to her presence and that I just liked seeing her smile because she's my best friend"

"But you realized that you were in love with her" Maki finished knowing how Eri truly felt for Nozomi

"Yeah" Eri watched Maki grow more confused "I realized when I found out she lived alone. I didn't want he to keep feeling lonely and then when she's happy I wanted to be the one to make her the happiest" Eri looked at Maki straight in the eyes "You already said you wanted to keep seeing her happy didn't you?" Eri watched Maki slowly nod "I think you're overthinking it because you truly care for her"

"Yeah I-I… Uhm" Maki blushed before admitting "Anju is special to me"

Eri smile Maki was really overthinking things, but it had to be her to realize it. the fact that she's afraid of hurting Anju and the way she blushed from Anju's name said it all. "I'm not much of a help, though aren't I?" Eri weakly chuckled

"Uh no this is more than what I gathered from thinking about this alone" Maki reassured

"Well at least that something" Eri chuckled again "I hope you figure things out though"

"Yeah me too" Maki stood up and slowly headed for the door "Thanks for talking to me Eri, I'll see you tomorrow"

Eri nodded and waved Maki goodbye, Maki walked home thinking about what Eri said. Maybe she was overthinking, but she couldn't help it she wanted the best for Anju, so that meant being the person Anju truly deserved. Maki sighed it wasn't this hard when she fell for Nozomi, but perhaps her feelings for Anju were stronger… Maki blushed at the thought; she shook her head to clear it of her previous thought. "I should stop thinking about this for now"

* * *

The next day Maki came to school tired she wasn't able to sleep too much. Since they went on a day Anju was a constant thought for Maki and after talking to Eri, Maki was thinking more of Anju.

"MAKI-NYA! GOOD MORNING!" Rin clung on to Maki as she greeted the dazed redhead

"Whoa R-Rin!" Maki heard a low giggle and she immediately knew who it was "H-Hanayo"

"Good morning Maki-chan" Hanayo offered a sweet smile and Rin immediately jumped to her side

"Kayo-chi you're so cute!" Rin hugged and nuzzled her head on to Hanayo's neck

Maki carefully watched her two best friend exchange affection and she thought for a moment considering if she should ask the two.

"Hmm? What's up Maki-chan you want to join nya?" Rin curiously asked realizing that Maki was staring at the two of them "But I need to limit your touching on Kayo-chi because, that reserve only for Rin nya!" Rin strictly said and carefully giving Maki instructions

"W-what? I-I don't want to join" Maki stuttered caught off guard by Rin's sudden offer and instructions

"So why were you staring then nya?"

"W-well… I wanted to ask something" Maki finally decided that asking for more opinion might help her a bit. "H-how did you realized your feelings for one another"

Both Rin and Hanayo were taken aback by the sudden question. **_I guess Yuuki-san confessed, but we probably shouldn't mention it._** Hanayo thought to herself and she was about to tell her side of the story when Rin spoke.

"YUUKI-SAN DID CONFESS TO YOU!" Rin sudden blurred out and getting a stern and worried 'Rin-chan' from Hanayo. Rin turned to ask what Hanayo needed when she realized that Maki had no idea they followed her. Rin slowly turned back to Maki's 'scary expression'

"How do you know about that!?" Maki darkly asked, but knowing exactly what might have happened. The group had probably stalked her from one of the times she was out with Anju. Maki paused realizing something, Maki wondered if Anju's feelings for her were obvious, if so how did she now see it before. "How do you know?" Maki repeated her question, this time calmer and slightly pleading.

Hanayo decided that she should explain "Well... we followed you that one time you left early after we won the preliminaries and we kind of ran into A-rise"

Rin nodded and added to finished Hanayo's story "They were also following Yuuki-san and Todo-san thought that Yuuki-san had feelings for you nya"

"So you all know about me and Anju…" Maki watched her classmate simultaneously nod.

"A-are you and Yuuki-san dating?" Hanayo asked with a small glint of excitement in her eyes.

"What? N-no!" Maki blushed and immediately shut down Hanayo's fantasies, Hanayo was such a fangirl when it came to idols even though she was one herself.

"Aw…" Hanayo sighed dejectedly

"Nya… Do you not like Yuuki-san Maki-chan?" Rin curiously asked, with how Maki acted that day she thought for sure Maki felt the same way. "Rin thought you liked her too with how you were so lovey-dovey with Yuuki-san"

"E-eh?" Maki blushed even more from Rin's words was that how she looked like around Anju. Well, they have been mistaken for a couple by the café owner before "D-did we look like that?"

Hanayo vigorously nodded "I thought you two were already dating!"

"Nya! Maki-chan looked really comfortable with Yuuki-san" Rin quickly added

"I-I do like her, b-but I haven't been able to figure out if I really like her r-romantically" Maki shyly admitted and refused to look directly at Rin and Hanayo.

"Eh? so that's what was bothering you Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked and Maki gave her a nod "Ah! Yuuki-san must be really important for you" Again Maki nodded

"So Maki-chan, you asked us because you want to know if your feelings are real nya!" Rin clarified excited to talk about her love for Hanayo. "For Rin it was easy nya! Kayo-chi is my best friend and I like making her happy! And I love Kayo-chi with all my heart!" Rin answered so simply and without a doubt making Maki and Hanayo stare at her with awe.

"Rin-chan I love you too!" Hanayo proclaimed and engulfed Rin in a hug after a moment she released and looked at Maki "For me I've always admired Rin-chan and I know Rin-chan is someone I can fully trust no matter what. Since I realized that I can trust her I knew I love her"

"That's really sweet you two, thanks for telling me" Maki had a genuine smile on her face, Rin and Hanayo truly loved one another.

"Thanks" Hanayo smiled at the compliment "I hoped we helped Maki-chan"

"You did, I think I'll talk to everyone else about this, now that I know everyone knows about me and Anju" Maki deadpan but she was a bit relieved that now she had her friends' help, maybe they can offer her more guidance. Maki figured she should try to talk to them by pair during lunch and with that Maki made her ways to class with Hanayo and Rin.

* * *

"Maki-chan? It's rare to see you in the student council, did you need something?" Kotori asked in a sweet tone when the door opened she didn't expect to see Maki not that it was unwelcome, it was just unusual.

"Uh well I wanted to talk about something" Maki said as she made her way to Kotori "Umi isn't here?"

"No she's out looking for Honoka-chan" Kotori answered giggle at how strict Umi could be with their childhood friend "they might take a while you can stay here and chat with me if you want to wait" Maki nodded and sat down next to Kotori "So what's going on Maki-chan?"

"I… well Rin told me about everyone following me and Anju some time ago" Maki revealed catching Kotori off guard the ash haired girl sweat dropped and she nervously chuckled.

"W-we're sorry about that Maki-chan" Kotori apologized hoping that Maki wasn't mad for what they did "I hope you can forgive us"

"No… uh it's fine, I actually came so I can have some uh… some advice" Maki nervously said she was still pretty anxious when it came to consulting her friends "It's about me and Anju"

"Anju?" Kotori wondered "You mean Yuuki-san?" Kotori's face suddenly became brighter eager to find out where this is going

"Y-yeah… She uh… confessed to me-" Maki was about to keep talking when Kotori gave a happy squeal and ran to Maki to engulf her in a tight and excited hug

"Oh my gosh! I so happy for you!"

"K-kotori… please calm down" Maki pleaded the hug wasn't unwelcome but she didn't enjoy being crushed by her senior

"Oh sorry" Kotori let go and sat back down "So you were saying?"

"I wanted to ask how you realized you liked Umi?" Maki asked

Kotori suddenly realized what was happening Maki seemed to me in the misted on figuring out her own feeling for Anju and she came to see if what she felt for the A-rise member was real. "Oh I see… well for me" Kotori slightly blushed from her memories of Umi "Umi-chan and Honoka-chan are my most trusted people, I can always count on them and I wanted to be with them forever. but Umi-chan was different, besides being with her I wanted to be more than just a friend"

"So you knew you love her from the start?" Maki asked

"well, I knew I love her I just didn't know how much yet. When I realized that my love for her was different I was too scared to do anything about it, I didn't know how Umi-chan would react. So I figured I can just be Umi-chan's friend that way I can at least always by her side" Kotori paused and took a moment, it was a stressful moment but it was the moment that changed everything for the better. "Umi-chan's always been popular it wasn't anything new when she get gifts from other girls, but one girl got extremely close to her and I just got so furious and jealous I dragged Umi-chan away and kissed her"

Maki looked at Kotori who would have thought Kotori will be so bold "I can't imagine Umi-chan's reaction"

Kotori giggled "She was bright red and she stuttered so much when I pulled away. It was honestly the most adorable thing I've seen but I was so nervous too… I didn't know what she was going to say. I was about to run and cry when she pulled me in for another kiss" Kotori finished "I was ready to hide my feelings, but my jealousy got the best of me" Kotori gave a weak smile

"That's a cute story, I didn't think Umi-chan can be bold" Maki stated holding back a chuckle

"Yeah! She can be when we're alone" Kotori agreed "I hope my story helped Maki-chan"

Maki thought for a moment she wondered how she would react if another girl got close to Anju. In love or not Maki couldn't deny the slight discomfort from the thought of another girl stealing Anju's attention, but what did that mean about her feelings. "I'm not sure... but it does make me feel uneasy"

"I see, well everyone is different so I'm sure you'll find your own answer Maki-chan" Kotori comforted and soon after the door opened followed by Umi who was currently dragging a whining Honoka.

"I told you Honoka you can't keeping eating bread, plus we have work to do" Umi paused when she realized Maki was also in the room, she gave a smile and greeted the redhead "Maki-chan, hello did you need something from us?"

Maki gave a casual wave "Uh yeah, I came here to have a short chat with everyone"

"Oh Maki-chan! What are we going to talk about?" Honoka who suddenly had her spirit and energy back quick move to seat close to Kotori and Maki eager to get started.

"Uh… well" Maki stuttered despite knowing Honoka and Umi knew the truth about her and Anju her nervousness still had the best of her.

"Maki-chan and I were having a girl talk" Kotori quickly added successfully directing the conversation away from Maki "How did you fall in love with Nico-chan?" Kotori added knowing full well it was the question Maki needed to ask.

"Eh? y-you know, I asked you for advice…" Honoka blushed at the sudden question

"Yeah but Maki-chan is curious" Kotori pleaded and gave Maki a nudge after mentioning the redhead "She actually came to me for advice

"EH? What? Is it with Yuuki-san?" Honoka excitedly asked but quickly covered her mouth when she realized that she wasn't supposed to know about Makin and Anju "I-I-I mean…"

"It's okay Honoka I know about the whole stalking thing…" Maki deadpan

From the side, Umi sighed "My apologize Maki, I tried to stop it but Honoka and Kotori's influence were too much" Umi apologized and Honoka weakly chuckled

"It's okay" Maki repeated "But now you own me so talk" Maki demanded

"Ahaha… Okay" Honoka gave in and straighten herself to begin.

Umi gave another sigh it looked like they weren't going to get any work done during lunch. Knowing full well she wouldn't be able to stop her friends Umi took her place next to Kotori and listen to Honoka, despite already knowing how it goes.

"So… I guess it started when we were able to recruit Nico-chan" Honoka was uncharacteristically flustered, a sight Maki didn't often see "and well… I admired her more and more as time pass. Nico-chan she's always so dedicated and head-strong, even when she's the only one left she's not afraid to stand alone as long as it's something she believes it" Kotori, Umi, and Maki watched as Honoka's expression changed just talking about Nico showed Honoka's love and affection for their small senior. Maki wondered if Anju talked about her in such a way if Anju talked about her to Tsubasa and Erena. Maki was pulled out of her thoughts when Honoka continued talking "And then I just realized that my admiration turned into love. Every time Nozomi-chan gave her a washi-washi I always thought of wanting to do it myself and see wh-"

"Ah! That's enough!" Umi suddenly exclaimed her face beet red and to be honest Maki was relieved Umi spoke up. Honoka was out of topic and she really didn't want to know Honoka's sexual desire for Nico.

"Ahaha… Sorry Umi-chan I got a little carried away there" Honoka apologized. "Well I hoped that help a little Maki-chan"

"Hmm… yeah… sort of" Maki mumbled

"Say Maki-chan…" Honoka started giving Maki a curious look "How did this all start?"

"Eh? W-well" Maki blushed as the question was suddenly directed at her. "It started when the thing with Eri and Nozomi happened"

"Duh! We know that! I'm talking about your feelings developing!" Honoka clearly stated wanting to hear more of how Anju Yuuki and Maki started happening.

"Well, I don't really know. I'm still trying to understand my feelings" Maki explained

"But you like Yuuki-san don't you?" Kotori asked and Maki could only nod "But you're not sure if it's friendship or more" again Maki nodded

"Why not just try dating and see where it'll go?" Honoka suggested

"I can't do that!" Maki said without hesitation "I can't bring her hopes up then have them crash down because I don't feel the same way! I would never do that to Anju!" Maki reasoned unknowingly raising her voice a little

The small outburst left the trio a bit shocked, Umi was the first to recover and looked at Honoka and Kotori giving her best friends knowing look. There was no doubt Maki cared for Anju and it seemed Maki's feelings were already in place, the problem was Maki hasn't admitted it to herself. "Maki I think you already have the answer you need, you just haven't acknowledged it" Umi stated and Maki couldn't help but give her a curious and confused look.

Honoka and Kotori nodded "Umi-chan is right, Maki-chan I think you're afraid" Kotori concluded

"What am I afraid of?" Maki asked but before she could get an answer the bell rang and the trio insisted they all head to class. Again Maki was left with more unanswered questions and she had no idea how to deal with it.

* * *

The next day Maki came to school still unsure of her real feelings. Yesterday she had spent quite some time with each members asking them how they had known they were truly in love. Maki had hoped one of their answers would shed some light for her but it was to no avail. Maki still didn't know how she felt beside the obvious fact that Anju was important.

"Maki-chan nya! Good morning!" Rin again greeted Maki enthusiastically

"Good morning Maki-chan" Hanayo followed

"Ah Rin, Hanayo good morning" Maki tiredly greeted

"Still no luck with your feelings?" Hanayo asked seeing Maki's dejected expression.

"Nothing…"

"Maki-chan you know Rin was asking about it yesterday too!" Rin happily joined the conversation when Rin saw how desperate Maki was for answers she decided to go around the school and ask other of their opinion.

"Eh?" Maki was a bit surprised but was touched from Rin efforts "you asked around for me?"

Rin happily nodded "Rin wanted to help Maki-chan nya! So I asked a few classmates"

"What did you find our Rin-chan?" Hanayo gently patted Rin's head she was quite proud of Rin, she was always helpful and did her best to help her friends one of the many things Hanayo loved about her Rin.

Rin happily accepted the petting but kept talking "Well one girl said you can tell but how your heart would often skip a beat around the person and wanting to be constantly near them"

Maki nodded signaling that she was listening **_My heart does skip a beat sometimes when I'm with her, and I missed her like crazy when we couldn't see each other_** Maki thoughtfully concluded "Okay, what else?"

Rin nodded and thought for a bit trying to remember what else she was told. "Nya! You can't stop thinking about them and in your opinion they are they're the best person you've met"

 ** _I do think of Anju often and I do think she's amazing… but that's just the truth about her_** Maki felt her face flushed a bit from her thoughts

Maki stayed silent, though Rin took it as a sign to continue "You prioritize them!"

Maki remembered the times she would rush from school to meet Anju and wanting to celebrate her accomplishments with her. **_I guess I sometimes prioritize her…_**

"And Rin saved the best for last!" Rin announced, "You see a future with them and you don't mind imagining to kiss them!" Rin finished and she looked at Maki with hopeful eyes "What if you think of kissing Yuuki-san now nya!" Rin suggested and she happily listened to Hanayo's thoughts

Maki, on the other hand, was blushing from the suggestion and the sudden realization, she could deny it as much as she liked, but Maki did want to kiss Anju and she would have if they were not interrupted on their date. Suddenly it made sense, her true feelings for Anju and what she feared the most. Kotori Honoka, and Umi were right Maki had the answers she was indeed in love with Anju and that was the very reason she was afraid. Maki was afraid of having her heart broken again or worse what if she breaks Anju's heart. Maki had unknowingly run away from her true feelings by making herself believe she didn't know if she was in love with Anju or not but it was merely an excuse to avoid getting hurt again.

* * *

Well that's the new chapter 18, hope it's better. Chapter 19 will be up later. Thanks for reading and again sorry about the delay.


	19. Chapter 19

And here is chapter 19, again sorry about the wait and if didn't read the new chapter 18. You should probably go back since this one will be just confusing. This chapter is pretty OOC but I hope it'll do.

As usual, **I don't own Love Live**

* * *

Chapter 19

"What if you think of kissing Yuuki-san now nya!" Rin blurred out without thinking

"Oh that right they say if you don't mind imagining kissing someone then it-" Hanayo stopped talking as she realized that Maki was covering half of her face and she was a deep shade of red "Maki-chan are you okay?"

Maki didn't speak what Rin said placed an image of her and Anju in a passionate kiss, which sent shivers down to Maki's spine. What followed after however made Maki acknowledge her true feelings for Anju. Her imagination quickly became heated increasingly becoming passionate, soon Maki found her imaginary self placing a timid hand onto Anju's well-developed breast conjuring a make-believe whimper from her imaginary Anju.

"M-Maki-chan, are you feeling under the weather, nya?" Rin asked seeing how Maki's current appearance and successfully pulling Maki out of her intimate thoughts.

Soon Maki's thoughts were overwhelmed with realization, the excuses she made for herself about being confused. Now she knew it was all to hide her fear of falling in love again "I-I've been in l-love with her…" Maki said close to tears "But I'm scared… what if I just hurt her or what if I get hurt again" Maki could feel her tears slowly escaping, now that she was faced with the truth she can no longer hide and lie to herself. The desire to be with Anju and the uncontrollable fear of being hurt again made Maki feel emotionally torn.

* * *

Maki wasn't sure how Rin and Hanayo managed to take her back home, but here she was sitting in her room still crying from the sudden self-revelation.

"Maki-chan… are you going to be okay?" Hanayo worriedly asked

"Rin is sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…" Rin dejectedly said with her head low from shame

Maki shook her head and weakly spoke "It's not your fault Rin" Maki attempted to wipe the tears from her face and continued talking "I just got overwhelmed with all the information" Maki explained slightly lifting Rin's spirits. The room became quiet again until they heard a knock from the door.

The door slowly opened and Nozomi peaked inside "Maki-chan? Your maid let me in" Nozomi explained as she made her way to Rin, Hanayo and Maki "I heard what happened from the others"

Rin and Hanayo gave a sigh of relief when they saw Nozomi, the two first years had tried all they could to comfort Maki and so far nothing had helped the redhead. "Nozomi-chan where's everyone else?" Hanayo curiously asked

"Well, I told them I'll take care of this. Except for Nicochi I sent her on an important errand" Nozomi gave a sly wink at Hanayo "Speaking of which you two should go to class, someone needs to give Maki-chan notes later" Nozomi said, of course, Rin and Hanayo were reluctant to leave.

Rin took a quick glance at Maki's still dejected figure "I-I don't really want to leave Maki-chan, nya"

"I know Rin-chan, but I need to talk to Maki-chan" Nozomi gave Rin a reassuring smile

"B-But…" Rin stopped when she felt something on her

Hanayo gentle placed a hand on Rin's shoulder "Rin-chan I don't either but Nozomi-chan is right" Rin slowly agreed with a nod and left with Hanayo.

Nozomi quietly waited for the two girls to leave before approaching Maki, she took a seat next to Maki and soothingly rubbed Maki's back. The action seemed to calm Maki a little as her sobbing slowed, which eventually turned into light sniffles and Nozomi took this as a sign to begin talking "Maki-chan, do you want to talk about it?"

Nozomi's question was met with silence and for a moment Nozomi thought that Maki wasn't ready to confront her feelings until she heard a meek sound come from Maki. "Sorry Maki-chan but I can't hear you"

"A-anju…" was the only coherent word Nozomi heard, but it was enough.

"Mmm… Kotori-chan told me, at least what she thinks was going on" Nozomi saw Maki flinch a little from Nozomi's words and she suspected that Maki was already aware of Kotoro's suspicions. "So it's true" Maki only nodded "It's because of what happened between us…" again Maki nodded. Nozomi didn't know what else to say, she wanted to tell Maki to not be afraid but did she even have the right to do so.

After a moment Nozomi finally decided to speak up, she was the first to hurt Maki, helping the younger girl pick up the last of the broken pieces was the least Nozomi could do "I understand you're scared. I probably shouldn't be the one telling you all these considering how much I hurt you... but I can tell Anju is truly special to you, I think you love her even more than you loved me. Nozomi paused and thought back at the day they followed Anju and Maki. "I don't know Yuuki-san at all, but I saw the way she looked at you Maki anyone with eyes can see the love and care in her eyes and anyone who knows you could tell how you light up by her presence. Maki-chan you can't let it stop you from finding true happiness in love"

"D-do you really think so?" asked Maki and Nozomi only nodded

Maki paused trying to put her thoughts into words, she heard a soft chime from Nozomi's side but paid it no mind "I-I know you're right, my feelings for Anju are so strong that even before I admitted I love her I was still infatuated with her... She changed my life so much just by being a part of it... But that's what scares me the most if Anju hurts me… If she leaves me for someone else... I-I don't think I can recover from that… we haven't even dated but I already picture a future with her..."

Nozomi returned her attention back to Maki after momentarily checking her phone. "I know what you mean Maki-chan. I felt the same way about Erichi it was why I was so content with just being friends despite truthfully wanting more" Nozomi stood up from the bed and it earned a confuse look from Maki, who only received a reassuring smile "But Erichi was the braver one and she assured me of all my doubts, I'm not the one who can do that for you. Yuuki-san is the one you love now, and her feelings are as strong as yours I know it'll work out" Nozomi said as she made her way to the door and slowly opened it. Maki's felt her heart surge from who stepped in, her heart was happy from the sight of Anju but her mind feared how much Anju had heard.

"Anju" Was the only thing Maki could muster and she caught a sly smile on Nozomi's face

"Well I'll leave Maki-chan to you Yuuki-san" Nozomi spoke in a low voice "Take care of her and please... cherish her"

"I already do and I promise I'll take care of her" Anju lowly responded

Nozomi smiled and turned back to Maki giving the redhead one last advice"Maki-chan I think you wasted enough time dancing around the truth. Be bold" Nozomi gave her a wink before waving goodbye. The suggestiveness in Nozomi's tone made Maki blush and she heard Nozomi's muffled voice through the door "I didn't think you'll get her that fast Nico-chi"

"Don't doubt my skills" Maki picture the smug look from Nico's tone, when the footsteps faded, the room became completely quiet Maki was painfully aware that it was just her and Anju in the room.

Maki's attention was quickly drawn to Anju who looked as beautiful and gentle as always. **_Be bold…_** Maki skeptically thought to herself, she unconsciously stared longer at the older girl making Anju blush from the piercing gaze.

Finally, when Anju couldn't take the intensity of Maki's glaze she decided to speak up with a simple "Hi"

Maki finally snapping to reality and greeted back "Hey"

The room became quiet again but Anju made her way to Maki's bed taking Nozomi's previous spot. Anju unconsciously reached for Maki's hand to hold "Yazawa-san brought me her she said you needed me"

Maki gave a content sigh from the gesture Anju truly had a comforting effect on her.

"Maki-chan?" Anju called again to get the girl's attention, she didn't really know what happened but when Nico came to UTX and demanded her to follow to see Maki, Anju immediately stopped asking questions and followed the petite girl. "You can always talk to me Maki-chan, did something happen with Toujou-san again?"

Nozomi's words echoed in Maki's mind, instead of letting all of her doubts and worries consume her Maki should open up and tell Anju all about it. **_It'll work out… Anju can't wait for me forever… she's always been open and honest about how she felt about me._** Maki took a deep breath and turned to face Anju and the moment she locked eyes with the older girl her heart raced faster. "Anju"

Anju shuttered from Maki's tone maybe it was her wishful thinking but Anju felt like Maki said her name with longing and the way she was looking besides the conflicting in Maki's eye Anju can almost see a glimpse of desire. Anju shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on the conflicted expression she sensed from Maki. There was a long pause, but before Anju could encourage Maki to speak she was engulfed in a tight hug. Out of instinct Anju quickly returned it and releasing a contented sigh when Anju felt Maki nestle her head in the crook of Anju's neck.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking…" Maki didn't bother to remove herself from the embrace knowing that their close proximity will allow Anju to hear her despite it being muffled. "Been looking for answers to figure out my feelings…"

Anju carefully listened to Maki talk the slight shake in Maki's tone told Anju that the redhead needed time to get her point across. So Anju gently stroke Maki's hair to encourage Maki to keep going, Anju couldn't help but smile at the sigh of relief.

"I found my answer…"

Anju felt her heart race and she gave audible gulp, Anju willed herself to calm down and mentally prepared herself for what Maki will say next. Anju's inner pep talk was cut short by a hand place directly on her pounding heart, she blushed from the bold action and she shifted a little to look at Maki. "M-Maki-chan" Anju stuttered, just then Anju felt a light brush of Maki's lips on her neck making her shudder from the sudden but welcome contact.

"I… I'm sorry I took so long" Again Maki lay a soft kiss on Anju's neck, hearing Anju softly moan her name suddenly ignite something inside Maki. The light kisses turned in light bites followed by soft suckles, the more Maki heard Anju's erratic moans the more Maki's mind become clouded by the desire to hear more.

Anju in her part was equally enjoying and surprised from the sudden turn of event, but as much as she enjoyed her predicament she had to put a hold on Maki's pleasant action. "M-Maki-chan w-wait…" Anju's first time was ignored and was followed by a slow and sexual lick from the redhead "Ma… Maki-chan!" Anju called a little bit louder. When the assault on her neck didn't stop Anju place her hands on Maki's shoulders preparing to give the redhead a gentle push. Unfortunately pushing Maki away proved to be a real challenge since every bite, lick, and kiss dulled Anju's reasons for stopping. Anju snapped out of her lust-filled daze when she felt Maki's hand fully cup her breast, Anju pulled back and lightly pushed Maki away from her neck.

Maki stared at the older girl slightly dazed and out of breath, Maki caught site of the darkening mark on Anju's neck and it dawn onto Maki what she was just doing and a bright blush crept on to her face. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"It's okay Maki-chan, I-it's not like I actually wanted you to stop..." Anju said with a blush and the last of her words reduced to a mere whisper. "B-but I don't know what's going on Maki-chan. Yazawa-san asked me to come here to comfort you, but suddenly you…" Anju bit her lip and directed Maki's attention to the hand that was still resting on Anju's breast.

Maki blush intensifies and she quickly removed her hand and buried her face on it realizing that she had just pushed herself on to Anju without telling the older girl how she felt. "I'm so sorry"

Anju gave an amused smile that was missed by a self-berating Maki. After a while, Anju decided to stop Maki from mentally beating herself "It's okay Maki-chan, just tell me what's going on" Anju move Maki's hand to get a look at the young girl and so they can meet each other's gaze.

When Maki's eyes met with Anju she couldn't help but smile at the loving gaze Anju was giving her. Maki started to wonder how she could possibly doubt Anju's affection for her when Anju looks at her with so much adoration. "I love you" Maki suddenly blurred out, and her shock look matched the one Anju wore. "I-I…" Maki face-palmed and mumbled to herself "that wasn't how I planned to confess..." Maki rambled on as she lowly talking to herself about the lame and sudden confession.

Anju stopped the rambling by suddenly cupped Maki's face forcing the redhead to meet her gaze again and with glossy eyes "Y-you love me?" Anju asked and left her arms to rest on Maki's shoulders.

"I do" Maki replied without hesitation, Anju's tears started to escape and despite knowing the tears were happy Maki couldn't help but feel hurt. Maki lovingly wiped the tears away and left her hand caress Anju's cheek Maki smiled when Anju leaned into the touch and close her eyes. Maki gaze dropped down to Anju's smiling lips, again Maki's daring side decided to make itself known and slowly leaned in closer. "Anju" Maki whispered and stayed just inches away from the older girl's lips when their eyes met Maki's eyes silently asked for permission.

When Anju opened her eye she was slightly taken aback by the extremely close proximity, but she didn't feel the urge to pull away. After seeing Maki's pleading eyes Anju leaned in closer, and Anju didn't have to wait long since Maki's lips quickly covered hers. The kiss was just a peck but it was enough to send both girls wanting more. As the kisses deepen Maki and Anju became daring and aggressive, Maki felt Anju's hand behind her neck encouraging her to get as close as possible. When Maki complied Anju involuntarily let out a satisfied moan, and Maki took advantage of Anju's parted lips to slip in her tongue.

"Mmm…" Anju was taken aback by the sudden intruder but couldn't help but let it roam free, after awhile Anju decided to fight back with her own tongue and eventually manage to win and intrude Maki's mouth. After a few more minutes of their tongues' heated battle, Anju placed her hands on Maki's shoulder and pulled back from the kiss slightly panting and out of breath. Not wanting to lose the close contact Anju leaned in and touched Maki's forehead with her own, allowing Maki to give her short kisses as they caught their breaths.

The two stayed that way until Anju decided to tackle Maki in a tight hug causing Maki to fall back on her bed with half of Anju's body on top of her. Maki felt Anju lay down on her shoulder, head slightly turned to look at Maki "Can I ask what suddenly caused you to confess?" Anju asked after she felt comfortable in the red head's arm.

Maki smiled and brush strands of Anju's hair that was blocking her frame. "I had a little talk with everyone" Maki explained "At first, it just made everything complicated, but the more I thought of you I realized just how much I cherish you" Maki let her thumb caress Anju's cheeks and slowly dragged them to Anju's chin "Then I realized I wanted you…" Maki swallowed and allowed her thumb to graze Anju's bottom lip "But I was scared, I'll get hurt again. After realizing that I didn't know what I wanted to do and it was just too overwhelming"

"Maki-chan…" Anju softly whispered and lifted herself from the redhead and looked at Maki in the eyes "I love you. I can't say that things will always be perfect, but I will always do my best to make sure you are happy with me." Anju said doing her best to convey all her feelings for the redhead. Anju reached down to grab Maki's hand and place it on her racing heart. "You're the only one who can make my heart race like this. Even without knowing that you love me, my heart was always filled with joy whenever I could see or spend time with you" Anju smiled down at Maki's bewildering face.

Anju's admitting how she truly felt and it gave Maki all the reassurance she needed, with all her worries fading Maki got up and pulled Anju in a tight hug "Thank you Anju for stay with me and loving me" The future wasn't certain but now Maki knew she didn't have to face it alone.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter there is one last chapter and I'll upload it sometime next month, it'll basically be a re-upload of the previews chapter 18 but with a lot of changes.


End file.
